¿Cómo Rebelarse por Amor?
by GirlFanatic30
Summary: Mai, la chica sin emociones, ha decidido dejar de lado la vida que conocía por salvar al hombre que ama. ¿Cómo vivirá Mai dentro de la Roca Hirviente? ¿A quienes conocerá dentro? ¿Qué plan traerá entre manos? Paseen y lean para descubrirlo. ¡No se arrepentirán! La historia se sitúa justo después del capitulo de la Roca Hirviente. (MaixZuko).
1. Bienvenida a la Roca Hirviente

Avatar: El ultimo Maestro del Aire no me pertenece lamentablemente. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

Sin más que decir aquí esta el primer capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Bienvenida a la Roca Hirviente.

Mai's POV:

- Supongo que no conoces a la gente tan bien como crees. Te equivocaste Azula, amo a Zuko, mucho más de lo que te temo a ti- ¡Agni, no puedo creer que eso haya salido de mi boca!  
-¡No! ¡Tú te equivocas Mai! Deberías temerme más...-

Vi como Azula se preparaba para atacarme, así que hice lo mismo. Estaba preparada, sabía lo que pasaría, pero si tenía que morir por Zuko, eso haría. Azula estaba por atacarme y de repente Ty Lee bloqueó su chi. Estaba en shock, Ty Lee traiciono a Azula, ¿por qué?

-Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí- escuche decir a Ty Lee mientras me jalaba, pero un grupo de guardias llego y nos rodeó.  
-¿Qué hacemos con ellas princesa?- dijo un guardia  
- Enciérrenlas en un lugar donde jamás pueda ver sus rostros y que se pudran...-

Los guardias nos esposaron a Ty Lee y a mí y nos llevaron adentro de la prisión hasta detenernos enfrente de una especie de bodega. Me despojaron de todos mis cuchillos y a Ty Lee la dejaron esposada.

-Entren- ordeno uno de los guardias, Ty Lee y yo obedecimos  
-Éstos serán sus nuevos uniformes pónganselos ahora y rápido. Cuando terminen toquen la puerta tres veces- dijo el mismo guardia que nos ordenó que entráramos a aquella bodega. Nos dio un par de uniformes de la prisión y salió.

-Mai, ¿qué nos van a hacer?- me pregunto Ty Lee con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz en un hilo. No conteste y comencé a cambiar mi ropa.  
-¿Mai?- escuche de nuevo la voz de mi amiga  
-Ty Lee déjame pensar- le dije algo irritada  
-¿Podrías ayudarme?- voltee a ver a Ty Lee, quién tenía el uniforme en sus manos esposadas.  
-Claro, lo siento- ayude a Ty Lee a cambiarse, su flexibilidad ayudaba bastante.  
-Mai, tengo mucho miedo-  
-Lo sé, pero no dejaré que te pase nada, ¿de acuerdo?- le dije, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Toque la puerta tres veces como nos habían ordenado. Abrieron la puerta y entraron cuatro guardias, dos tomaron a Ty Lee y los otros dos a mí, al mismo tiempo que me esposaban de nuevo. Nos escoltaron hasta el segundo piso de la prisión, le quitaron las esposas a Ty Lee y la arrojaron a una celda. Vi como mi amiga se estremeció al sentir el suelo frío de aquel lugar bajo su cuerpo y note sus ojos llorosos cuando alzó la mirada hacia mí. Después de eso los guardias cerraron la puerta estrepitosamente y seguimos caminando. Al pasar por unas cinco celdas comencé a ponerme nerviosa, era algo obvio que no me iban a meter a otra, porque si hubiesen querido hacer eso, me hubieran metido a la celda continúa a la de Ty Lee.

-¿A dónde me llevan?- pregunte  
-Ya lo veras niña- dijo uno de los guardias que me tenía sujetada. Seguimos caminando, subimos y bajamos escaleras, caminamos por largos pasillos y doblamos muchas esquinas, La Roca Hirviente de verdad era un laberinto. Nos detuvimos enfrente de una puerta enorme fabricada de una madera fina. No tenía que preguntar dónde estaba porque lo sabía perfectamente. Estaba en la oficina de mi tío. Uno de los guardias toco la puerta.  
-Pasen- escuche la voz de mi tío, los guardias abrieron la puerta y me llevaron adentro.  
-Salgan- ordeno el alcaide, los tipos hicieron una reverencia y salieron  
-¿Qué hiciste Mai?- dijo el hombre al que más amaba en el mundo después de Zuko con tono enojado  
-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte con sarcasmo  
-No juegues conmigo, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero- dijo aún más enojado  
-Salvar a Zuko- dije, sentí como sus ojos se clavaron en mí y evite su mirada  
-Quieres decir, al hombre que te rompió el corazón. No te entiendo Mai, primero dices que lo odias y después lo salvas. No te entiendo niña-  
-No iba a dejar que muriera y aunque me cuesta admitirlo...- me callé, no iba a admitir mis sentimientos por Zuko de esa manera y menos enfrente de mi tío  
-Lo sigues amando, ¿no es cierto?- pregunto, me conocía demasiado bien. No conteste a su pregunta.  
-Mai, no lo entiendes, no entiendes nada. Has llevado a nuestra familia a la desgracia, ¿qué dirán tus padres? ¿Acaso no te importa eso?- volví a guardar silencio, sinceramente no me importaba, a final de cuentas ellos me habían orillado a esto, ellos siempre me dijeron que debía de aspirar a un hombre como Zuko. Me enamore, lo salve y ahora todo está mal. Maldito Zuko, maldita Azula, maldito amor, maldito todo.  
-¿No oyes que te estoy hablando?- dijo mi tío aún más enojado  
-Te oigo- dije sin expresión alguna  
-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no contestas?-  
-No tengo nada que decir- dije aún con la mirada desviada de mi tío y oí como suspiró  
-Mírame- ordeno, voltee mis ojos hacia él y nos quedamos mirándonos por un instante  
-Te estoy mirando, ¿me vas a seguir regañando o me dirás algo que realmente me sirva para sobrevivir aquí?- dije de nuevo sin emoción  
-Mai, ya no importa lo que hayas hecho, no puedes corregirlo. Y de hecho si te diré algo con lo que puedes sobrevivir-  
-Escucho-  
-Mantente al margen, no te metas con nadie, no digas quién eres ni porque estas aquí y lo más importante sigue las reglas al pie de la letra sin protestar. Si sigues esto no tienes por qué tener problemas, créeme no conoces a esta gente- dijo el alcaide sin dejar de verme a los ojos ni un segundo  
-De acuerdo-  
-No sé qué clase de nuevas reglas ponga el nuevo alcaide ni qué clase de castigo ordene la princesa para ti y tu amiga, pero Mai, aguanta lo que sea que venga- escuche como mi tío me decía esto con un hilo de voz  
-¿Nuevo alcaide? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Te destituyeron?- pregunte sintiéndome alarmada, pero siempre diciéndolo sin emoción. Sí mi tío ya no iba a ser el alcaide, entonces no estaría tan protegida como creía que iba a estarlo.  
-No, ¿acaso creías que me dejarían de alcaide después de saber que mi sobrina iba a estar como prisionera en mi prisión?- Dijo mientras ponía algunas cosas en una caja, volví a guardar silencio.  
-Yo... Lo siento- dije y baje la mirada al piso  
-Ya te dije, no puedes corregir nada, sólo no te metas en problemas y soporta lo más que puedas. Yo tratare de ayudar con lo que pueda- dijo mi tío en un hilo de voz  
-Lo haré-  
-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto  
-No lo sé, algo con que escribir, tal vez un libro para mantener mi mente cuerda. No lo sé, una cobija y comida sin veneno-  
-Haré lo que pueda- con eso me di la vuelta y cuando pretendía caminar a la puerta, sentí la mano de mi tío en mi brazo y me abrazo  
-Es en serio Mai, cuídate- no pude hacer nada más que devolverle el abrazo  
-¡Guardias!- Grito mi tío una vez que se soltó de mí, de inmediato entraron dos guardias. - Llévenla a su celda-  
-Sí alcaide- dos de los guardias hicieron otra reverencia y me esposaron, el tercer guardia se quedó clavado al piso en la oficina de mi tío. Voltee un poco y vi a mi tío contemplando un marco, donde sabía que estaba yo de unos 12 años sonriendo un poco al lado del futuro ex-alcaide de la Roca Hirviente. Y con eso se cerró la puerta.

Comenzamos de nuevo el recorrido por la prisión hasta llegar al segundo piso de celdas. Para mi suerte me pusieron en la celda continúa a Ty Lee. Abrieron el lugar donde sabía me pudriría y me arrojaron al igual que a Ty Lee.

-Bienvenida a tu cuarto de lujo en la Roca Hirviente dulzura- dijo uno de los guardias que me escoltaron, ¡idiota! Cerraron la puerta y me quede en esa celda sucia, con sólo un catre y sin nada con que cubrirme. Sola, sola con mis pensamientos. Me recosté en el estúpido catre, lleve mis rodillas hacia mi pecho y comencé a llorar y por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo. Al final me quede dormida.

* * *

Este es el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y no sean tan crueles. Es mi primer fanfic. Cabe decir que esta historia le va a dar un giro al final de la serie y como lo abran notado se va a centrar en Mai y Zuko. Actualizare pronto, GirlFanatic30


	2. El alcaide y el guardián

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El alcaide y el guardián.**

Ty Lee's POV:

Desperté por una fuerte alarma que sonó y alborotó a toda la prisión. Me alisé el cabello y me hice mi habitual trenza. Tenía que encontrar a Mai lo más pronto posible y preguntarle cómo estaba, para mi sorpresa Mai estaba afuera de mi celda esperándome con un peinado completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada, traía su cabello peinado en una cola de caballo. Vi a mi amiga y puedo decir por sus ojos que estuvo llorando.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué fue esa alarma?- pregunte tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.  
-No lo sé, creo que es para que todos nos reunamos en el patio o algo así. No creo que sea para anunciar el delicioso desayuno- dijo Mai con su habitual sarcasmo.

Seguimos a todos los demás y como bien predijo Mai, esa alarma era para reunirnos en el patio. Un guardia de alto rango subió a una especie de estrado y se aclaró la garganta.  
-Como todos ya se habrán enterado, tras el incidente de escape que se presentó en los últimos días, las cosas cambiarán en esta prisión y el primer cambio será el alcaide- comenzaron los murmullos entre los reos de la prisión.  
-Mai, ¿no el alcaide era tu...?- Comencé a decir  
-Cállate Ty Lee, aquí no- me interrumpió mi amiga  
-Les presento a el señor Ryu, su nuevo alcaide- un figura comenzó a acercarse al estrado, cuando dijo nuevo alcaide me imagine a un hombre anciano y feo, pero la verdad era que ese Ryu era muy joven, no pasaba los 20 años y no era feo, tenía el cabello castaño claro y parecía que se ejercitaba diario.  
-Buenos días presos, como ya les dijo su oficial, yo seré el nuevo alcaide. No se metan conmigo y no me meteré con ustedes, no violen las reglas y no serán castigados. Manténganse siempre al margen- de nuevo comenzaron los murmullos  
-Que arrogante- escuché que murmuró Mai  
-¿Mai?- No me contesto. -Mai, ¿qué paso con el otro alcaide?- pregunté  
-Ty, aquí no, ya te lo dije. Habláremos más tarde- contestó, la mire pero ni siquiera volteó a verme.  
-¡Silencio!- Gritó el nuevo alcaide Ryu y todos se callaron. -Todos, regresen a sus celdas, sus nuevas tareas serán asignadas en un par de horas, una vez que se les hayan asignado estas, serán capaces de tomar el desayuno- con esto todos comenzamos a movernos de regreso a nuestras celdas. Mai se movía rápido entre la multitud y yo trataba de seguirla de cerca.  
-¡Mai! ¡Mai! ¡Espera!- le grité  
-¿Qué quieres Ty Lee?- Me gritó enojada y se volteó hacia a mí, mientras los otros prisioneros se seguían moviendo.  
-Quiero que hablemos, quiero que me digas qué esta pasando, que me expliques qué tengo que hacer- le supliqué y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban poco a poco de lágrimas  
-Ty, no es el momento, te prometo que habláremos en el desayuno, aún tengo muchas cosas que pensar- con eso se siguió moviendo hacia su celda y me percate que estaba a lado de la mía. Mai se metió y cerró la puerta sin siquiera voltear a verme. Seguí mi camino, pero sentía que los pies me pesaban, una vez que llegue a mi celda, hice lo mismo que Mai y me senté. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué no me habla? ¿Estará enojada porqué Zuko la dejo o porqué su tío fue destituido? ¡Pero... yo no tengo la culpa! Quiero que me hable y me expliqué qué está pasando. Lo único que sé, es que tengo más miedo del que me gustaría admitir.

_

Mai's POV:

Sentía que Ty Lee me asfixiaba con sus preguntas y no era que no quisiera hablar con ella, lo que pasa es que no sé cómo contestarle o qué decirle. Prefiero mantenerme al margen como todos me han dicho desde que llegue aquí. Me recosté de nuevo en el catre y seguí preguntándome a mí misma qué me depararía el destino aquí dentro. ¿Qué castigos me pondría Azula? Estaba segura de que la princesa no se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de lo que hice y mucho menos porque Ty Lee, por alguna extraña razón la traiciono por mí. Aún no me explico por qué Ty Lee traiciono a Azula, eran mejores amigas, éramos mejores amigas. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de Zuko? ¿Por qué? Lo único por lo que deseó salir de este maldito lugar es para ir y golpearlo en la cara y gritarle cuanto lo odio.

Pensaba en eso, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque escuché pasos afuera de mi preciosa celda, volteé a ver hacia la puerta y  
ésta se abrió.

-Buenos días dulzura, ¿disfrutaste tu primer día en este hermoso cuarto de lujo?- dijo burlonamente el mismo guardia que me había escoltado el día anterior, a lo que sólo rodé mis ojos y no contesté.  
-Shun, déjala en paz, ¿no ves que no está teniendo un buen día?- dijo otro guardia, ni siquiera lo mire, tal vez, después haría un comentario estúpido sobre mi situación  
-¡Vamos Kenta! Sólo es un poco de diversión gratis- dijo el tal Shun  
-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, vete, yo me encargaré de ella- le ordenó Kenta  
-De acuerdo, nos vemos por aquí dulzura- se burló de nuevo Shun, es un completo estúpido.

Una vez que Shun dejo mi celda, Kenta cerró la puerta delicadamente.  
-Eres Mai, ¿cierto?- preguntó con voz amable, le iba a contestar pero recordé las palabras de mi tío: "No digas quien eres" y no respondí  
-Escucha, estoy aquí para ayudarte, tu tío me dio esto para ti- Kenta extendió una caja finamente tallada con un escudo en la tapa, sabía que el escudo era el de mi familia. Me senté en el catre y tomé la caja.  
-¿Qué es?- pregunté  
-No lo sé, no me dio autorización de abrirlo, sólo me dijo que fue lo que pediste- explicó el guardia, nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo y abrí la caja. Vi que dentro había un cuaderno, un pincel de escritura y una pequeña bolsa, al abrir el cuaderno me di cuenta de que estaba en blanco y al abrir la bolsa note que tenía monedas de oro.  
-¿Para qué el oro?-  
-El dinero te puede servir mucho aquí dentro, claro, si sabes usarlo- explicó  
-¿Usarlo? ¿Qué uso podría darle? Quiero decir, ¿qué puedo comprar que sea lo suficientemente bueno aquí adentro?- Pregunte mientras el contenido de la bolsa.  
-Bueno, puedes comprar un guardaespaldas o uno que otro artículo de limpieza- voltee a ver al guardia, Kenta como se llamaba, era un hombre alto, uno centímetros por arriba de mí, cabello negro y ojos cafés claro, tenía el cuerpo fuerte de un guardia y a comparación de los otros era bastante amable. Parecía que tenía unos 17 o 18 años.  
-No necesito protección de nadie y creo que no tengo que estar muy limpia aquí adentro- dije mientras guardaba la bolsa de oro y cerraba la caja.  
-Si tú lo dices... Y ya sé que no necesitas protección, derribaste a la mayoría de los guardias más experimentados tú sola- dijo Kenta con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Y... ¿Por qué me ayudas?- pregunte curiosa, no era normal que un guardia me ayudara tan desinteresadamente por más amable que fuera.  
-Bueno... Le debo varios favores a tu tío, además el ex-alcaide era como un padre para mí- explicó con un aire sombrío  
-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- pregunté, aún seguía sin creerme sus palabras  
-Nada, es en serio. Es un favor para tu tío, de ahora en adelante seré algo así como tu guardián  
-¿Mi guardián, eh?- Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido  
- Ajá, regresaré en la noche para traerte una almohada y una cobija, si tengo suerte un poco de comida decente  
-Si eres mi guardián o algo así, ¿podrías cuidar también a Ty Lee? Es la chica que entró ayer conmigo- de alguna forma quería que mi amiga estuviera también protegida en este horrible lugar  
-Supongo, pero eso te costaría un favor a ti- explicó Kenta, quien tenía de nuevo una sonrisa burlona en la boca  
-¿Dinero o qué quieres? ¿No que era un favor para mi tío?- le dije subiendo un poco el tono.  
-¡Ja! Tranquila _Princesa_ Mai, el favor de cuidarte o servirte o como lo quieras ver es para tu tío. Cuidar a tu amiga es un favor para ti, pero no, no quiero dinero y te cobraré el favor cuando sea necesario. Te veo en la noche, ¡ah, se me olvidaba! El nuevo alcaide te quiere conocer y asignar tus tareas personalmente, vendrán por ti en unos minutos, será mejor que estés lista- Y con eso Kenta salió de la celda.

¿_Princesa_ Mai? ¡Genial! Será un lindo apodó aquí en la prisión. Suspiré, ¿así que el nuevo alcaide me quiere conocer personalmente? Qué extraño... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué traicioné a la Princesa... ? ¿Tareas? No creo que Azula haya sido tan benévola conmigo, creo que el tal Kenta quería decir castigos... En fin, miré la caja de madera que reposaba en mi regazo y sonreí un poco, mi tío hizo lo que prometió, me ayudo como pudo... Escondí la caja abajo del catre y traté de que se notara lo menos posible. Estaba haciendo eso, cuando escuché pasos afuera de mi celda, de nuevo. De repente la puerta se abrió.

-El alcaide quiere verte- dijo un guardia con la voz gruesa y me sujetó del brazo. Y ahí vamos de nuevo... caminando en dirección a la oficina que solía ser de mi tío, vi la puerta de madera una vez más y el guardia tocó la puerta.  
-Pasen- escuché una voz que venía desde adentro. El guardia de la voz gruesa me metió a empujones a la oficina y me sentó en una silla enfrente al escritorio del nuevo alcaide.  
-¿Algo más en lo que le pueda servir Alcaide Ryu?- preguntó el guardia  
-No, sólo quédate cerca, te llamaré cuando la tengas que regresar a su celda- dijo el alcaide sin dejar de mirar un papel que tenía entre sus manos, el guardia hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.  
-Entiendo que te llamas Mai, ¿verdad?- preguntó el nuevo alcaide, sentí como levantó la mirada hacia mí y me límite a asentir levemente. -Respóndeme, en este expediente no dice que padezcas del habla y otra cosa mírame cuando te hable-  
-Si- dije en forma silenciosa y levante la mirada hacia él, me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello era café, más claro del que pensaba que era cuando lo vi en el estrado aquella mañana y se veía, por su cuerpo, que entrenaba bastante.  
-¿Si qué?- dijo subiendo la voz  
-Si, me llamo Mai- dije más fuerte  
-Aquí dice que fuiste acusada de alta traición y por lo que comentan, gracias a ti ocurrió la primera fuga en toda la historia de La Roca Hirviente. A pesar de todo tu historial delictivo debo de decir que estoy impresionado.  
-¿Gracias?- Dije con sarcasmo  
-No deberías de que estar orgullosa, gracias a eso tu tío fue destituido- sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, pero aun así no me arrepentía de mis acciones. A final de cuentas había salvado a Zuko y de alguna forma a las personas con las que escapó  
-Y gracias a eso salve a gente inocente de la muerte, de eso me puedo sentir orgullosa  
-¿Gente _inocente_? Curioso término para nombrar a traidores. Y es mucho más curioso viniendo de una joven de noble linaje- me dijo con un pequeño tono burlón, mientras regresaba por un segundo la vista al papel que aún seguía en sus manos  
-Eran gente inocente, pero... ¿Qué sabe usted sobre ellos? Ni siquiera los conocía- dije mientras trataba de ver que decía el papel que el Alcaide leía  
-Tienes razón, no los conocía, pero no nos hagamos tontos niña, al decir "gente inocente" te refieres al príncipe Zuko- Zuko... ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a decir su nombre de una manera tan altanera?  
-¿Niña? Curiosa palabra para referirse a una persona que sólo es unos cuantos años menor que usted- sí el tal Alcaide Ryu quería jugar, entonces iba a jugar con él  
-¿Acaso me conoces lo suficiente como para decir mi edad? Creo que no te verías dejar llevar por las apariencias- creo que este hombre si quiere jugar. - En fin Mai, tal vez tengas razón y no sea tan mayor como el antiguo alcaide y a lo mejor ayudaste a escapar a gente a la cual llamas inocente, pero eso no importa demasiado, ahora estas aquí en la prisión y puedo hacer de ti lo que se antoje- dijo levantando la mirada con una sonrisa de lado  
-¿Soy una especie de esclava ahora?- pregunté, ¿entonces servirle a este hombre era el castigo que Azula tenía planeado para mí? tal vez no sería tan malo después de todo  
-Más o menos, eres MI esclava, eso sólo después de tus respectivas torturas  
-¿Torturas? ¿Tu esclava?- Creo que hablé demasiado rápido, Azula sí que quería verme sufrir  
-La princesa ordeno ciertas torturas para ti y tu amiga, Ty Lee, ¿ese es su nombre?- pregunto Ryu y bajó su mirada a el papel que reposaba en su escritorio para confirmar lo que acababa de decir  
-¿También habrá torturas para Ty Lee? ¿Qué clase de torturas?- pregunté un poco más alarmada, Ty Lee estaba aquí por mi culpa, no quería que le pasara nada  
-Torturas, ¿no sabes lo que son? ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que son las torturas?- Rodé mis ojos, por supuesto que sabía que son las torturas -Pero te explicaré. Las torturas, como ya sabes, fueron ordenadas por la Princesa Azula y previamente revisadas por el Señor del Fuego Ozai. Consisten prácticamente en unas cuantas horas en los congeladores, días sin alimento y uno que otro latigazo en la espalda. ¡Ah! No olvidando que tienen que limpiar o ayudar en la cocina como los otros prisioneros- mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ni Ty Lee y yo éramos maestras fuego como para sobrevivir al congelador, los latigazos y limpiar eran una cosa pero el congelador era otra  
-¿Y si pido que también la sesión de tortura de Ty Lee sea para mí?- iba a mantener mi promesa con Ty Lee, no iba a dejar que le pasará nada  
-Eso sería tener agallas y pensaría que eres masoquista, pero sí haces eso... Bueno no tendrías tiempo para mí- vi a Ryu a los ojos, ¿así que sí iba en serio lo de ser su esclava?  
-Sí seré tu esclava, ¿qué clase de tareas tendré que hacer? ¿Lavar tu ropa interior o algo así?- Dije con un tono burlón  
-No lo sé, es una posibilidad. La verdad es que esta carta dice que puedo hacer lo que desee contigo. Si quiero que laves mi ropa, lavas mi ropa. Si quiero que hagas otras cosas, haces otras cosas- miré a Ryu con desprecio, apuesto a que me pondrá hacer cosas desagradables solo para su diversión  
-Aun así, quiero los castigos de Ty Lee  
-Eso lo negociaremos luego... Por ahora ve a tu celda que más tarde tendrás tareas que hacer y tu primera sesión de tortura- Iba a insistir con lo de las torturas de Ty Lee, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el alcaide Ryu llamó al guardia para que me llevara de regreso a mi celda.

* * *

El nuevo alcaide se ha presentado. ¿Qué se traerá entre manos ese Ryu? Por otro lado Kenta cuidará de Mai y por lo visto de Ty Lee también. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Actualizare pronto, GirlFanatic30.


	3. Hora de explicaciones

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Hora de explicaciones. **

Ryu's POV:

Vi como mi nueva _esclava_ abandonaba la oficina, Mai no era nada como la imaginaba, la verdad había roto todas mis expectativas. Vi el reporte que me había llegado desde Ciudad Palacio y no entendía como una chica como ella había traicionado todos sus ideales por un hombre que la había dejado atrás. Releí la carta:

_Alcaide Ryu: _

_Primero que nada lo felicito por su nuevo puesto y agradezco que lo haya aceptado tan repentinamente. Pero temo decirle que esta carta no sólo es para felicitarlo, también es para darle algunas instrucciones. Como ya sabrá, este puesto le fue asignado tan rápido, por la fuga que se desató ayer en la Roca Hirviente. Dada esta situación tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas para que no haya otro escape. Deseo que ningún prisionero se acerque a más de 10 metros de la góndola; si hay alguna persona que sea sospechosa de estar haciendo algún plan para escapar, será castigada con dos días en el congelador sin alimento, sea maestro fuego o no. Habrá un toque de queda en la prisión a partir de las 7 de la noche, sí se requiere que un prisionero salga después de ésta hora de su celda, deberá ser previamente autorizado por usted. Esas son las instrucciones hasta el momento para los prisioneros en general. Pero, usted tiene a dos prisioneras acusadas de alta traición en la Roca Hirviente. La primera Ty Lee Daigo y la segunda Mai Konoe, a estas dos en específico quiero que les aplique un castigo ejemplar, puede azotarlas, sumergirlas en agua del lago hirviente hasta que pierdan el conocimiento, golpearlas hasta el cansancio, dejarlas sin comer, darles tareas desagradables o prestárselas algún guardia para su diversión. Sobre todo a la segunda, Mai Konoe, ella es toda suya Alcaide, puede hacer de ella lo que desee; tómela como un regalo por su nuevo asenso. Por último, le ordeno que a Mai le saqué toda la información que pueda sobre los posibles planes de mi hermano, el ex-príncipe Zuko; puede usar cualquier técnica de tortura. Todo lo que he escrito en esta carta ha sido revisado y aprobado por el Señor del Fuego Ozai y ambos esperamos que estas órdenes sean cumplidas. _

_Atentamente:_

_Azula, Princesa de la Nación del Fuego _

La Princesa Azula sí que tenía planes siniestros para esas dos chicas, no entiendo como tanta maldad cabe en una mente tan joven. Regresé mi vista a la carta y escuché como tocaban mi puerta.

-Adelante

-Hola Ryu, ¿qué tal la tal Mai?- alcé la vista y vi que era uno de los guardias que había traído conmigo a trabajar en la Roca Hirviente, su nombre era Ran y era mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños.

-Nada mal, no era lo que imaginábamos- expliqué

-¿No era una niña quejumbrosa y delicada?- preguntó Ran con una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos

-No, en lo absoluto- afirmé

-Entonces, ¿cómo es?

-Bueno es sarcástica, no expresa demasiado y se ve que ha sido bastante discreta con esas dagas porque a simple vista no tiene cuerpo de peleadora. ¿Sabes qué me pidió?

-Emm... Creo que no estuve presente ni soy adivino, ¿cómo voy a saber que te pidió?- dijo mi amigo mientras subía sus dos pies a mi escritorio

-¡Baja tus malditos pies! Ya no estamos en el orfanato del Reino Tierra- dije algo irritado, provocando que Ran bajara sus pies. -Y la niña Mai me pidió que los castigos de su amiga Ty Lee se los diera a ella...- expliqué

-¡No inventes Ryu! No estoy tan seguro de que soporten una sesión de tortura y te apuesto que la tal Mai no soportará una doble ración

-Fue lo que yo pensé... Pero insistió, me imagino que no quiere que le pase nada a su amiga. Lo que aún no me explico es por qué se sacrifica tanto. Primero el príncipe Zuko y luego la tal Ty Lee... Curioso para una chica, la cual dicen, no posee sentimientos

-Entonces, ¿qué harás?- preguntó mi subordinado mientras se acercaba a mí

-Por ahora seguir órdenes, pero mejor dime, ¿qué tal la Roca Hirviente?

-Como pensábamos que sería, hay de todo aquí adentro. Ladrones, asesinos, lo _peor_ de lo _peor, _lo que aun no entiendo es por qué tuviste que escoger la Roca Hirviente para ejecutar nuestro plan_- _dijo mi amigo mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás en la silla

-Ya te lo expliqué, se presentó la oportunidad de repente, además tener a chicas como Mai y Ty Lee de nuestro lado es una gran ventaja- dije y al igual que Ran eche mi cabeza para atrás

-¿Crees que estén dispuestas a ayudarnos?- preguntó Ran aún con la vista hacia el techo

-Lo único que creo es que sí tenemos a Mai tendremos a Ty Lee.

Ty Lee's POV:

Salí de mi celda una vez que me dieran mis tareas de la semana. El resto de la semana tendría que limpiar todo el comedor después de que todos termináramos de comer. Toqué la puerta de la celda de Mai, pero no estaba, así que decidí dirigirme hacia el comedor.

Una vez que llegue al comedor vi a muchos prisioneros, me sentí intimidada, la mayoría de los reos eran hombres y sentía como sí me comieran con la mirada. Para mi suerte después de unos minutos de incomodidad llegó Mai.

-¡Mai! ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunté mientras la jalaba hacía donde servían la comida

-Con el nuevo alcaide- respondió mientras tomaba una charola

-¡Oh! ¿Y cómo estuvo?- pregunté con mucha curiosidad

-Extraño- Mai estaba a punto de tomar un plato, pero un guardia tomó su mano

-Ustedes no pueden tomar de esta comida- dijo el guardia mientras tomaba las charolas que teníamos en nuestras manos

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Mai mientras se ponía enfrente de mí y miraba al guardia con determinación

-Tenemos comida especial para ustedes dos- explicó el guardia y nos dio un plato que parecía que era de sopa y un pedazo de pan duro a cada una. -Esa es su comida de hoy

-Genial...- murmuró Mai, juntas caminamos hacia una mesa ubicada en un rincón y nos sentamos una enfrente de otra

-Mai, ¿crees que esto tenga veneno?

-Eso o está podrida- me contestó mientras jugaba un poco con su sopa, iba a comer un poco del dudoso platillo, pero Mai me detuvo. -No Ty... Es justo lo que quieren que hagamos

-Pero... ¡Tengo hambre!- protesté

-¿Y si tiene veneno?- dijo Mai con un tono algo enojado

-Entonces... ¿Qué comeremos?

-Nada- Mai contestó._ ¡Como si fuera tan simple...! Pensé _

-Y... ¿Cómo te fue con el Alcaide?- pregunté alzando una ceja

-Ya te lo dije extraño...

-¿Por qué?- dije mientras me acercaba un poco a mi amiga

-Me dijo que era lo que me esperaba aquí...

-¿Lo qué _te esperaba_?

Mai's POV:

-Me dijo que era lo que _me esperaba_ aquí... - No quería que Ty Lee supiera los castigos que Azula había planeado para nosotras y no me importaba que tendría que hacer, no dejaría que tocarán a Ty Lee

-¿Lo qué te esperaba?- dijo la castaña con incertidumbre

-Ajá...- contesté mientras miraba la sopa

-¿Sólo te castigarán a ti? ¿No habrá nada para mí?- dijo Ty Lee algo dudosa

-Sí, yo soy la traidora principal aquí. Deberías estar agradecida Ty Lee

-¿Agradecida? ¿Agradecida de qué Mai? ¡¿De que estemos en prisión?! ¡¿De qué nos pudriremos aquí dentro como Azula dijo?!- Ty Lee estaba casi gritando, enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos

-Deberías estar agradecida de que a ti no te harán nada, además nadie te pidió que traicionaras a Azula de esa manera, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- no era mi intención alterarla ni iba a reprocharle que yo iba a tomar sus torturas por ella, porque esa había sido mi decisión. Pero quería una explicación, Ty Lee no tenía por qué haberse sacrificado por mí

-¿Y qué querías? ¿Que dejara que Azula te matara? No seas tonta Mai, eres mi amiga- para ese momento Ty Lee ya estaba llorando, no sabía que decir, estaba sin palabras ante su declaración

-No debiste... Las cosas serían más sencillas si no hubieses hecho eso-

-¡Oh! Lamento haberte complicado las cosas Mai...- Ty Lee volteó su cara a la pared de manera enojada

-No me mal intérpretes, sólo digo que me gustaría que no estuvieras aquí en prisión

-Tal vez no estaría en prisión, pero tú estarías muerta y yo tendría que vivir con esa carga- dijo mi amiga más tranquila y regreso su vista hacia mí

-Gracias...- lo decía de verdad aunque no pareciera por el tono de mi voz. De verdad le agradecía a Ty Lee que me hubiera salvado y estuviera conmigo en esta situación, es por eso que quiero tomar sus castigos por ella. Ty, no merece sufrir por mi culpa.

* * *

Y aquí está el tercer capítulo. Puse un poco del pasado de Ryu y tenemos a un personaje nuevo, Ran. También vieron un poco de las razones por las cuales Mai y Ty Lee actúan así. Y me atreví a ponerles a ambas apellido ya que nunca lo mencionan en la serie. Espero que les haya gustado y estén disfrutando esta historia. ¡Dejen sus reviews!


	4. Interrogatorio violento

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Interrogatorio violento. **

Ty Lee's POV:

-Gracias...- escuché que Mai dijo en un susurro

-No tienes de qué agradecer, para eso estamos las amigas, sólo que Azula no entendió esa parte- dije la última parte con un toque de nostalgia. Me dolía que para Azula, la amistad que ella, Mai y yo compartíamos, no hubiera significado nada. Éramos las mejores amigas desde hace muchos años y para la princesa no significaba nada...

-Ty, ahora eso ya no importa, sólo tenemos que intentar sobrevivir aquí adentro- Mai contestó como si hubiese leído mi mente

-De acuerdo...- nos quedamos en un breve silencio, pero un guardia llego y tomó a Mai del brazo

-Como veo que no tienes apetito, te llevaré a otro lugar- dijo el guardia de manera agresiva

-¿A dónde la llevan?- pregunté alarmada

-A un lugar donde te apuesto no quieres ir bonita- dijo el guardia mientras me guiñaba el ojo, de repente sentí como el estómago se me revolvió

-No te preocupes Ty... Te veré después- dijo Mai, intentando tranquilizarme

-No le hagas promesas que después no vas a cumplir- contestó el guardia sarcásticamente, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente

-No le hagas caso- Mai me dio una pequeña sonrisa y con eso el guardia se la llevó

Me quedé sola en esa mesa, con mi corazón latiendo rápidamente y las palabras de este estúpido guardia en mi mente, trataba de no pensar en eso, sabía que Mai era fuerte y que iba a regresar.

-Esa chica es de la que te hablé- dijo un prisionero de cabello café oscuro

-¿Ella? No te creo, no creo que haya vencido a todos los guardias sola, se ve demasiado delgada y delicada- dijo otro prisionero mayor que el primero, lo digo porque tenía el cabello casi gris

-Seguro que la llevan al cuarto de interrogatorios- dijo el prisionero que había hablado primero

-O sea al de torturas... Pobre chica, apuesto a que sus gritos se escucharán por toda la prisión- dijo el de cabello gris

-Que sea una apuesta entonces- el prisionero de café oscuro y sonrió con malicia. -Te apuesto dos monedas de oro y mis tareas de dos semanas a que esa chica no emite ni un pequeño grito de dolor

-¡Es una apuesta!, si esa niña no emite ni un grito se ganará el respeto de todos nosotros- y con eso los ambos prisioneros estrecharon sus manos.

¡No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar! ¿Iban a torturar a Mai? ¡¿Y además esos prisioneros hicieron una apuesta?! ¡Que insensibles! No quiero que le pase nada a Mai, ahora entiendo porque ese guardia dijo lo que dijo...

Ryu's POV:

Ran y yo estábamos en una pequeña sala secreta dentro del cuarto de interrogatorios, la Roca Hirviente estaba llena de ellas. La mayoría de las salas secretas servía para escuchar las conversaciones ajenas sin ser descubiertos.

-Ryu... ¿De verdad es necesario que este aquí?- preguntó Ran algo nervioso

-De preferencia, ¿por qué?- le dije mientras veía como dos guardias preparaban una silla con cintas para sujetar las manos y los pies

-No tengo las agallas para ver como esos guardias golpean a la chica, además de imaginarla gritando... Pff, me dan escalofríos- explicó mi amigo

-No te obligaré, pero sí me preguntas, necesito el apoyo moral...

-De acuerdo, lo haré por ti...

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, cuando la vi entrar. Ahí estaba Mai Konoe, con la cabeza en alto y una expresión sería. Vi como un guardia la sentaba por la fuerza en una silla, mientras otro la amarraba a esta.

-¿Estas cómoda?- preguntó un guardia sarcásticamente, Mai no contesto

-A ver si con esto se te afloja la lengua- dijo otro guardia y le dio una cachetada a Mai. Ella no hizo ningún gesto

-¿Por qué ayudaste al Príncipe Zuko a escapar?- preguntó el tercer guardia, de nuevo la chica no dijo nada y una nueva cachetada entró a escena. Mai no emitió ningún sonido.

-¿Con qué la señorita no quiere hablar? ¿Eh?- dijo el guardia que la había golpeado primero y le dio tres cachetadas seguidas a la joven

-Diablos, ¿qué acaso no siente nada esa mujer?- escuché decir a Ran

-No lo sé... Pero si no abre la boca, esos son capaces de matarla- dije mientras veía cómo se desarrollaba la escena

-Te preguntaré de nuevo, ¿por qué ayudaste a el príncipe Zuko a escapar?- preguntó el guardia que hasta ahora la había golpeado más, subiendo el tono de voz

-Porque quise- Mai al fin había respondido, pero no fue suficiente para los guardias y la golpearon unas cinco veces más, ella seguía sin emitir sonido ni derramar lágrimas

-Ahora te preguntaré, ¿qué planea Zuko con el Avatar?- la chica no respondió

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes niña tonta? El príncipe no te ama, te abandono aquí a tu suerte...- dijo otro de los guardias

-Y si yo fuera tú, empezaría a cooperar, porque nosotros te podríamos matar sí no hablas, ¿eso quieres?- preguntó un guardia

-Tal vez...- respondió Mai y se desató otra serie de seis golpes y esta vez provocaron que le sangrará el labio

-Ryu, olvídalo, yo me largo...- escuché que Ran respiraba pesadamente y salió del cuarto en el que estábamos. La verdad no sabía cuánto más soportaría, ver cómo golpeaban a esa pobre chica me revolvía el estómago.

-Entonces, ¿vas a responder? ¿Qué planes tiene el príncipe Zuko con el Avatar?

-No lo sé...- dijo Mai con un hilo de voz

-¡Ah! ¿No sabes? ¿Y así te hacías llamar su novia?- le dieron otro golpe

-¿De verdad quieren saber por qué estaba con él?- la pelinegra preguntó, pero en lugar de que alguno de los guardias le contestara, le dieron otro golpe. Mai se quedó un segundo con la cabeza volteada hacia el piso y una vez que la levantó, escupió sangre. -Eso lo tomaré como un sí.- contestó la chica, no podía creer que después de tantos golpes pudiera mantener su sentido del humor. -Bueno, pues... yo estaba con Zuko porque quería el trono de la Nación del Fuego. Quería ser reina y por esa sencilla razón estaba con él... No era su novia para que me contara sus frustraciones ni mucho menos sus planes. ¿Contentos?

Los guardias no contestaron nada y le dieron dos golpes más. Después de eso la desataron y vi como un guardia la escoltó afuera del cuarto de interrogatorios. No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, ella sólo quería ser reina, pero ¿por qué sacrificarse así por un hombre al que se le había quitado su derecho de nacimiento al trono? No creo eso de que sólo lo quería por conveniencia.

Kenta's POV:

Caminaba en los pasillos de la Roca Hirviente pensando en cómo cambiaron las cosas en tan sólo un día. Voltee hacia un pasillo y vi como varios prisioneros murmuraban. Decidí acercarme para ver qué estaba pasando y me sorprendí al descubrir que los prisioneros murmuraban acerca de Mai.

-Pobre chica... La golpearon- escuché que dijo una prisionera de largo cabello castaño

-Lo sé, pero lo más sorprendente es que no está llorando y dicen que ni un grito soltó- explicó otro prisionero

Dos figuras se acercaban a nosotros, al forzar la vista me percaté de que eran Mai y un colega. Todos los prisioneros que ocupaban el pasillo se hacían a un lado y miraban admirados a la chica, una vez que pasaron junto a mí, vi que la sobrina del ex-alcaide tenía la mejilla izquierda hinchada, la parte de abajo del ojo derecho también hinchado y el labio sangrando. Definitivamente esto eran las órdenes de la princesa Azula. Pobre Mai... Se ve muy golpeada. Decidí seguir de cerca al guardia y rogaba a los dioses que no entrara con ella a su celda porque anteriormente había dejado la cobija y la almohada que le prometí a Mai, además de una mesa pequeña, una lámpara y un poco de comida, para mi suerte sólo dejo a Mai afuera de la celda y se retiró riendo. Si la viera el ex-alcaide, me mataría. Una vez que la chica de cabello negro entrara a su celda y los otros prisioneros se retiraron, decidí entrar y preguntarle cómo estaba.

-¡Hey!- dije con cautela

-¿Qué quieres?- me soltó la chica agresivamente mientras se recostaba en el catre y se cubría delicadamente con la cobija

-Sólo... Ya sabes, preguntarte cómo te fue esta mañana

-Bueno, creo que no tienes que preguntar, mi cara lo dice todo- Mai me contestó sarcásticamente, pero ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme y pensé que sería mejor dejarla sola

-Te traje la cobija y la almohada como lo prometí, también un poco de comida, una mesa y una lámpara para que escribas.- expliqué

-Gracias, la comida llévatela y dásela a Ty Lee- me ordenó la _princesa_ Mai

-No te preocupes, Ty Lee ya tiene su ración. ¿Necesitas algo más?- al pronunciar estas palabras, Mai se levantó despacio del catre y sacó la caja de madera que le había dado esa mañana

-Dijiste que podía conseguir algunos artículos aquí adentro, ¿no? Bueno, pues... Necesito maquillaje. ¿Podrás conseguirlo?- me preguntó la chica mientras me extendía dos monedas de oro

-No creí que fueras tan vanidosa _Princesa_- bromeé

-En primera, no soy una _princesa_, en segunda te estoy pagando para que lo consigas y en tercera el maquillaje es para que la gente no hable sobre lo que paso ni para que Ty Lee se preocupe- Mai soltó todo esto con algo de enojo, creo que el apodo había logrado terminar con el poco humor de la chica

-Guarda las monedas, veré que puedo conseguir...

-Gracias, ¿de verdad no quieres las monedas?- preguntó incrédula

-No…- respondí y con eso salí de su celda, creo que sí tendré que conseguir ese maquillaje porque puedo apostar que la cara se le va a poner morada...

* * *

Ahí está el capítulo 4, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Lo sé, golpearon mucho a Mai, pero tenían que hacerlo… es su primera tortura de muchas, además que su confesión fue algo impactante… ¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! Me gustaría saber que opinan de esta historia, aunque sean visitantes me gustaría muchísimo saber que piensan de este pequeño proyecto. Actualizare en la semana. Adiós… Nos estamos escribiendo.


	5. De conversaciones y amabilidad

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: De conversaciones y pequeños actos de amabilidad.**

Mai's POV:

Me quede dormida en el catre, estaba demasiado cansada por la golpiza que me habían dado y no desperté hasta que unos golpes en mi puerta lo hicieron. Vi a mi alrededor algo aturdida y descubrí que ya era de noche, creo que pasaban de las 11.

-¡Abre!- escuché que me ordenó un guardia, me levanté rápidamente y sentí mi rostro hinchado y tocarlo me producía dolor. Abrí la puerta y descubrí a un guardia que no traía puesto el típico casco de los guardias, tenía el cabello castaño claro, algo ondulado y con ojos color miel. Era alto y tenía la piel algo clara. -El Alcaide quiere verte...

-¿No sabe que ya es de noche y que las personas necesitan dormir?- pregunté con mi habitual tono sarcástico

-Yo sólo sigo órdenes- explicó el nuevo guardia y con eso salí de mi celda y nos dirigimos a la oficina del Alcaide.

Una vez que llegamos a la oficina entramos sin preguntar.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar Ran?- preguntó Ryu, él nos estaba dando la espalda y parecía que ordenaba algo

-Emm... No- dijo el guardia que me tenía sujetada, al parecer se llamaba Ran

-Trae a la _princesa_ más noche, aún no estoy listo- creo que nuestro querido Alcaide no se había percatado de que ya estaba en su oficina... Y al parecer, el apodo que me había puesto Kenta se había vuelto popular en poco tiempo

-Demasiado tarde...- dijo Ran con tono nervioso. El Alcaide Ryu se volteó rápidamente hacia nosotros con cara de sorpresa, yo sólo tenía el ceño fruncido y el guardia se reía nerviosamente.

-Este... Bueno Ran te puedes retirar...- dijo Ryu mientras le hacía una señal que no pude entender, el guardia sólo asintió

-Con permiso- dijo Ran y salió de la oficina.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo como por 5 minutos.

-Siéntate y ponte cómoda, créeme querrás estarlo porque y tenemos una larga noche por delante- dijo Ryu mientras señalaba a un sillón en la oficina. Mi corazón empezó a latir algo rápido, ¿por qué decía que teníamos una larga noche por delante? ¿Qué planeaba hacer? Pero aun así obedecí y me senté en el sillón

-¿Qué planea hacer?- pregunté mientras trataba de ver que hacía. Ryu se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Vi que en la mano traía algo que parecía una bolsa o un pañuelo blanco. Una vez que llego al sillón, se sentó y comenzó a acercar su cara a la mía, yo bajé la mirada, pero el Alcaide tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo. Comenzó a acercar su cara aún más y mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho más fuerte. Sentí como su mirada escaneaba mi rostro y justo cuando pensé que iba a acercar sus labios, se alejó y yo solté un suspiro.

-Toma- extendió la cosa extraña que traía en las manos, la tomé y me di cuenta de que si era un pañuelo y que adentro traía hielos

-¿Para qué?- pregunté viendo el extraño pañuelo con hielos en mis manos, él se rió un poco

-Bueno, eso es obvio, ¿no? Ponlo en tu cara, evitará que se siga hinchando- explicó el Alcaide, me ruborice un poco, por un segundo pensé que me iba a besar o algo así

-Gracias... Pero, puedo preguntar, ¿por qué la amabilidad? Se supone que soy su _esclava_- pregunté mientras ponía el hielo en mi mejilla izquierda

-Puedes preguntar- respondió Ryu, el alcaide volteó hacía a mí y me sonrió. -Bueno, no planeó tener a una _esclava_ herida e hinchada. No servirías como debes y... arruinas mi apetito- dijo con tono burlón y con su sonrisa intacta mientras señalaba un plato con un filete que reposaba en su escritorio

-Lamento si arruino su apetito, no es mi culpa que sus guardias me hayan golpeado a su antojo, además de cierta manera es su culpa

-¿Por qué mi culpa? Y te pido algo, no, te ordeno que dejes de hablarme de usted- soltó Ryu con tono agresivo y yo fruncí el ceño ante su petición

-¿Qué no lo ordenó...- de inmediato me corregí. -...ordenaste tú?- pregunté incrédula

-No, fue una orden directa del Palacio- explicó mientras tomaba un pedazo del filete y se lo metía a la boca

-¿Del Palacio, eh? ¿Lo viste?

-¿Ver qué? ¿El interrogatorio?- preguntó entre bocados, me límite a asentir con la cabeza. -Si, lo vi

-Supongo que lo disfrutaste- dije con enojo

-De hecho no, pero te puedo decir que me sorprendí bastante- me dijo mientras acercaba una silla a lado del sillón

-¿Por qué?- pregunté mientras pasaba el pañuelo con hielo hacia mi otra mejilla

-No soltaste ni un pequeño grito, eso es de admiración, además que esa última confesión fue impresionante... Aunque no la creo.

-¿No me crees?- pregunté mientras subía una ceja en señal de incertidumbre.

-No... Es tonto que lo salvaras sabiendo que él ya no era el heredero al trono, lo digo porque según los rumores, el príncipe Zuko había escapado el día del Sol Negro de la Nación del Fuego y claro, el Señor del Fuego Ozai le quitó su honor y el trono. Sí hubieses querido ser reina, en el momento en que Zuko escapó, te hubieras metido con Ozai... Pero como no lo hiciste y salvaste a un príncipe que está acusado de traición, deduzco que tienes planes diferentes y que tu confesión no es cierta. ¿Me equivoco?- dijo Ryu con un tono un poco altanero

-Piensa lo que quieras- dije ocultando mi nerviosismo, no estaba preparada para esa suposición, no creía que alguien tendría tal teoría sobre mi verdadera situación con Zuko

-El que te pongas a la defensiva sólo lo hace más obvio

-¡No estoy a la defensiva!- dije un poco más alterada

-Muy bien, no lo estas... Pero bueno, no estás aquí para explicarme tu vida amorosa ni tus conflictos personales, estas aquí para servirme.

-¿Qué haré esta noche?- pregunté, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido de nuevo, Ryu se levantó de su silla y camino hacía un estante pegado a una pared de la habitación, sacó muchos rollos con listones de diferente color y los puso en el piso enfrente de mí

-Me imagino que al ser hija de nobles sabes cómo funcionan los colores de los listones en la Nación del Fuego, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Sí, pero ¿qué haré?

-Sencillo, clasifícalos por color y luego por orden alfabético- explicó el Alcaide

-¿Todos? ¡¿Y yo sola?!- eran demasiados rollos

-Faltan algunos y si, tú sola.

-¿Y qué harás tú?- pregunté sintiéndome irritada

-Supervisar que hagas lo que te pedí correctamente.

-No soy idiota...- le dije rodando los ojos

Y comencé a clasificar los rollos por colores, de pensar que aún faltaban rollos y que tenía que acomodarlos por orden alfabético me provocaba cansancio. Tal vez era porque no estaba acostumbrada a este trabajo, en la Nación del Fuego a las hijas de nobles nos educaban para ser la esposa perfecta no para hacer el papeleo de los hombres... Aunque admito que era una ventaja el haber aprendido con Azula como hacer papeleo, como _pelear_, leer mapas, hacer _estrategias_ y cosas de hombres, como decían en ciudad Palacio. Pensaba en cómo había sido mi vida en la Nación del Fuego y en como hubiera sido, cuando Ryu me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Mai?- la voz de Ryu sonaba tranquila y de cierta manera dulce

-Dime...- dije mientras me volteaba en dirección al joven Alcaide. Vi que estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo otros rollos y el plato del filete se encontraba vacío

-Yo... Mmmm...

-¿Tú...?- Fruncí el ceño, este alcaide sí que era bipolar, hace un rato me ordenaba y ahora me hablaba como si fuéramos amigos

Ryu's POV:

-Yo... Mmmm...- no puedo ir tan rápido, sólo conozco a esta chica de un día, menos de un día, prácticamente horas. No le puedo soltar el _plan_ así como así. Pero... Siento que va a aceptar apenas el _plan_ salga de mi boca, es estúpido, apenas la conozco. Tengo la corazonada que dirá que si, pero es muy pronto... ¡Ah! ¿En qué estoy pensando?

-¿Tú?- vi que la hija de los Konoe frunció el ceño

-Nada, olvídalo

-De acuerdo- Mai se encogió de hombros y volvió a acomodar papeles. De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde la última vez que nos dirigimos la palabra, voltee a ver un reloj que estaba encima del lugar dónde se guardaban los archivos y pasaban de las 2 de la mañana. Vi a Mai de reojo y descubrí que la pobre chica bostezaba, para su buena suerte ya había acabado de acomodar todos los rollos.

-Listo...- dijo la pelinegra con aire de satisfacción

-Aún faltan, te lo advertí...

-¿En serio?- dijo con un tono cansado

-Puedes hacerlo mañana, no planeo quedarme aquí y ver como sigues acomodando todo eso... Mañana continuas- dije tratando de sonar altanero

-De acuerdo- Mai se levantó del sillón y me tendió el pañuelo mojado por el hielo derretido, lo tomé y vi como la chica se disponía a salir de mi oficina

-¿Mai...?- escuché que suspiró pesadamente

-¿Si...?- dijo irritada, Mai aún me daba la espalda

-Toma, métela debajo de tu blusa- le extendí un manta pequeña, de inmediato volteó y vi que tenía el ceño fruncido y pretendía insultarme, supongo que mencionar _debajo de tu blusa_ le afectó. Aun así tomó la manta

-¿Para?- preguntó aún con el ceño fruncido

-Mañana te toca congelador, mete la manta debajo de tu blusa o escóndela en algún lugar donde no se noté para que cuando mañana te metan, te cubras con ella. Tratare de enviar a un guardia que aún no te conozca para que piense que lo que traes debajo es parte de tu cuerpo o algo así... Suerte congelándote y te veo mañana en la noche- note como Mai se ruborizo un poco y asintió. La pelinegra salió de mi oficina sin decir nada, ni un gracias, pero supongo que la deje sin palabras...

Esta chica me intrigaba, aunque tenía pocas horas de conocerla quería saber más de ella, por qué era tan fría y sarcástica, por qué se sacrificaba tanto por la gente, qué pensaba, incluso me intrigaba su familia... Había algo en Mai Konoe que me hacía admirarla y temerle al mismo tiempo, había algo en esa chica de ojos dorado pálido que me intrigaba y cautivaba a la vez... No podía explicarlo. Sólo les rogaba a los dioses que ella nos ayudara, que pudiera romper esa máscara que la _princesa_ portaba todo el tiempo con orgullo y que todo saliera de acuerdo al _plan._

* * *

Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, tal vez le dio un poco de vueltas a las cosas, pero el siguiente será mejor. Ryu sigue considerando a Mai para su plan, pero ¿qué planeara? Gracias a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia y gracias por dejar sus reviews… Espero que dejen más y me gustaría leer más opiniones. Sin más por el momento… Adiós, GirlFanatic30


	6. Llegadas y planes inesperados

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Llegadas inesperadas y planes aún más inesperados **

Kenta's POV:

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Mai y Ty Lee habían entrado a la Roca Hirviente. Ambas se habían vuelto populares entre los prisioneros, Ty Lee por ser bonita y coqueta y Mai porque a pesar de las _terribles_ torturas que le daban no dejaba que su máscara se cayera.

Las veía desde el lugar donde hacía guardia en el comedor, Ty Lee hablaba animadamente con un prisionero y Mai miraba sus uñas aburrida, los golpes de la cara ya casi desaparecían y no se notaban gracias al maquillaje que conseguí. Todos comían _tranquilamente, _en lo que cabe para ser una prisión, (excepto Mai y Ty Lee, claro). Pero todo eso se vio turbado por la llegada de unos nuevos inquilinos...

Ty Lee's POV:

Platicaba con un prisionero del cual no sabía el nombre, vi a Mai de reojo y miraba sus uñas aburridamente, también vi a Kenta, el lindo guardia que nos cuidaba aquí adentro y estaba vigilando como siempre. De repente, se escucharon gritos y órdenes de algunos guardias, seguidos de pasos provenientes de un grupo de personas y vi como entraban al comedor. Al observar mejor me di cuenta de que era un grupo de 4 hombres y 5 mujeres, sentía que conocía a varios de ellos de algún lugar... El prisionero a mi lado seguía hablando, pero yo trataba de recordar en dónde había visto esos rostros, forcé la mirada y una de las chicas volteó, tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello largo y de un color cobrizo, nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí un frío espantoso sobre mi cuerpo y podía apostar que el color se fue de mi piel.

-¡Hey preciosa! ¿Estás bien? Palideciste de repente- dijo el prisionero con el que hablaba anteriormente, efectivamente me había puesto pálida.

-Ajá- dije como sí no pasara nada, Mai se volteó de inmediato hacía a mí al escuchar la palabra _pálida, _frunció el ceño y giró su cabeza en dirección a dónde yo estaba mirando. Mi amiga miró por un par de minutos y volteó su rostro de nuevo a mí, tenía los ojos como platos y mordió un poco su labio.

-Oye, tú, emmm cómo te llames... ¿Nos dejarías a Ty y a mí un segundo a solas?- dijo Mai impaciente.

-Seguro _princesa- _Mai rodó los ojos al escuchar su apodo y con eso el prisionero se fue

-¿Ya viste quiénes son?- le pregunté a Mai en un hilo de voz.

-Son algunas de las guerreras que capturamos con Azula, las que traían exceso de maquillaje en la cara. Tres de los hombres participaron en la batalla del Día del Sol Negro y al cuarto no lo reconozco- explicó mi amiga en un susurro.

-¿Crees que nos reconozcan?

-No lo sé, pero si lo hacen, ten por seguro que querrán golpearnos- dijo la pelinegra mientras examinaba a los recién llegados.

-¿Por qué están aquí? No se supone que debían de estar en la prisión en la que estaba Iroh, la que está cerca del Palacio- dije con cierto temor en mi voz.

-Se supone, pero por ahora, es mejor mantenernos lo más alejadas posible de ellas.

-De acuerdo...- trate de no volver mi vista hacia las guerreras y escuché como los reos de la Roca Hirviente comentaban cosas de los recién llegados.

Ran's POV:

Los nuevos prisioneros de la Roca Hirviente causaron conmoción entre los antiguos reos, voltee a ver a Mai y a Ty Lee que al parecer también comentaban algo de los recién llegados. Vi la hora y descubrí que era tarde para llevar a la _princesa _a su tortura. Caminé hacia Mai y Ty Lee y descubrí que la castaña lucía algo pálida.

-Emmm...- me aclaré la garganta, ambas chicas me miraron. -Te tengo que llevar Mai- la pelinegra suspiró, se acercó a Ty Lee y le dijo algo rápido al oído.

-Vamos- con eso la chica se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia afuera del comedor y los prisioneros se abrieron al paso de la _princesa_. Miré a los recién llegados y todos tenían la mirada sobre Mai, ella ni siquiera volteó a verlos, pero sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba.

Guiaba a Mai por los pasillos de la Roca Hirviente, ya era rutina, normalmente Kenta o yo la llevábamos a sus torturas diarias, a veces, había días en los que llevábamos a Mai pero nos tocaba a nosotros golpearla o algo así y no lo hacíamos. Supongo que era un pequeño alivio para la chica entre tantas cosas aquí adentro.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó la pelinegra al percatarse que no íbamos a los lugares de tortura acostumbrados.

-A un _lugar nuevo_...

-Y... ¿Qué hay en ese _lugar nuevo_?- dijo curiosa, la chica trataba de ubicarse dentro de la prisión.

-Ya lo veras, te va a gustar, créeme

-¿Me va a gustar la nueva tortura? Vaya forma de decirlo...- dijo Mai con sarcasmo

-En serio, te va a gustar- traté de soñar amable, ella sólo suspiró pesadamente y seguía sin ubicarse.

-Espera, vamos hacia los cuartos privados del Alcaide...- paró de caminar un instante y su cuerpo se tensó aún más de lo que ya estaba

-Veo que ya te ubicaste _princesa_ y si, vamos a los cuartos del Alcaide- hice un movimiento para que Mai siguiera caminando

-¿Para qué? ¿Me toca una tortura especializada con Ryu o ya se le acabo la amabilidad al Alcaide? ¡Ah! Espera... Tú sólo sigues órdenes- Mai se respondió a sí misma con la oración que yo siempre le daba cuándo ella me preguntaba algo.

-Exacto- me límite a sonreírle un poco.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una extraña puerta de madera, tenía un color obscuro en ella y varios rasguños. Mai volvió a suspirar pesadamente y yo toqué la puerta.

-Adelante- se escuchó la voz de Ryu desde adentro

-Ya lo escuchaste, entra _princesa_...- Mai soltó un último suspiro y entró sin decir nada más.

Ryu's POV:

Vi que se abría la enorme puerta y como de ella emergía Mai, la chica parecía tensa.

-Hola- dije amablemente, vi que Mai se dirigía a mí, pero se paró en seco y se ruborizó violentamente cuando notó que yo no estaba usando el traje del Alcaide y que de hecho sólo traía un par de pantalones puestos, ni siquiera usaba zapatos.

-Emmm... Hola, ¿por qué estamos aquí?- dijo nerviosamente y desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, es la sala de entrenamiento, no me digas que nunca viniste a aquí con tu tío...- la sala de entrenamiento era un cuarto bastante amplio y lleno de armas y aparatos para ejercitarse y practicar. Sólo guardias autorizados y por supuesto el Alcaide eran capaces de estar ahí.

-Sí, un par de veces- Mai seguía con la mirada desviada y un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-¡Oh, vamos Mai! Como sí nunca hubieras visto a un hombre sin camisa, te puedo apostar que no te ruborizabas al ver al príncipe Zuko en ropa interior. En lugar de ponerte así deberías disfrutar la vista- le dije mientras agarraba una toalla y limpiaba mi sudor.

-¡Oye imbécil! Tú qué sabes, sí he visto a Zuko en ropa interior o no es MI PROBLEMA. Y para tu gran información nunca lo he visto en ropa interior, a él ni a ningún otro hombre...- Mai me gritó eso algo enojada y provocó un color rojo aún más fuerte en sus mejillas.

-Ajá, no te creo que nunca hayas visto al príncipe Zuko en ropa interior. Al menos lo tienes que haber visto en traje de baño...- dije eso con una mirada que provocó que Mai se ruborizara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Recordé que la chica me había contado que antes de que el príncipe se fugara de la Nación del Fuego, ellos, juntó con la princesa Azula y Ty Lee, habían visitado Isla Ember. En los últimos días había logrado que Mai se abriera un poco conmigo y me ha contado un poco de cómo fue su vida en la Nación del Fuego, en Omashu y viajando con la Princesa Azula. También me ha contado de su familia y de su infancia, creo que he progresado con ella...

-Bueno, en traje de baño sí, pero es diferente que ver a alguien en ropa interior... ¿Además porque usas lo que te he contado en contra mía?- sonreí un poco, la _princesa_ trataba de desviar el tema.

-Tranquila _princesa, _no desvíes el tema. En primera, ver a una persona en traje de baño es prácticamente lo mismo que verla en ropa interior, en segunda, has de haber visto a Zuko hasta desnudo, a MI no me engañas y en tercera, te dije que me contarás lo prudente porque podía usar lo que me dijeras en tu contra algún día- sonreí, Mai tenía los ojos como platos y no podía estar más sonrojada.

-¡Eres un idiota! NUNCA HE VISTO A ZUKO DESNUDO, ver a una persona en traje de baño NO ES LO MISMO que verla en ropa interior y ¡NUNCA te volveré a decir nada sobre mi vida!- había logrado que Mai estallara, vi como cruzó los brazos y tenía el ceño extremadamente fruncido.

-Es una broma princesa, es más, para que regrese tu humor de siempre te prestaré tus cuchillos- Mai bajo los brazos, vio curiosa hacia dónde me encontraba, yo me voltee y le enseñé una caja llena de los objetos filosos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó mientras tomaba la caja como si fuera un bebe recién nacido

-Entrena, quiero ver de lo que eres capaz

-Aún no me explicó por qué, ¿por qué eres tan amable de repente?, ¿por qué me preguntas tantas cosas?, ¿cuál es tu interés en mí?, a veces eres muy extraño Ryu- esta vez Mai me miraba a los ojos y había determinación en ellos

-Hagamos un trato...- sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, esta chica sabía cómo darme en los nervios y sentía que ya era tiempo de confesarle cuáles eran mis intenciones con ella.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz, enséñame por qué te convertiste en una leyenda aquí adentro y sí me sorprendes, yo te contestaré todas las preguntas que quieras, ¿trato?- le extendí una mano y le di una sonrisa torcida

-Trato- Mai tomó mi mano y se dirigió al centro de aquel cuarto

-¿Eres buena con blancos en movimiento?- le pregunté y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica.

-Son mi especialidad- dijo mientras se colocaba unas correas en los brazos y después ponía los cuchillos en su lugar.

-Perfecto- dije con una sonrisa

Hice que el lugar en donde se encontraban los blancos empezaran a girar, Mai cerró un segundo sus ojos, suspiro dos veces, abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a hacer los suyo. Golpeó a todos los círculos de tiro en el centro sin fallar ni una sola vez, a pesar de que estos se movían. Era una combinación de movimientos impresionante, tenía equilibrio, fuerza y puntería a la vez. Fueron alrededor de 20 minutos tirando cuchillos y puntas, una vez que lanzó el último término jadeante. Respiraba rápidamente y se tiró en el piso.

-¿Te impresione?- dijo cuándo se recuperó.

-Sí, pero ¿qué haces cuando se acaban los cuchillos? ¿No tienes otra arma?- pregunté mientras le extendía un pequeño vaso con agua.

-No... Ninguna, cuando se acaban empiezo a golpear, pero para que no se acaben tan rápido golpeo y lanzo- explicó la _princesa _y tomó un sorbo de agua.

-Nunca has pensado en aprender a usar otra arma, a veces los golpes y los cuchillos no son suficientes- dije mientras me tiraba en el piso juntó a ella.

-Se usar otra arma, la espada. Bueno, no práctico tanto, pero no creo ser tan mala. Aprendí viendo…- explicó y término el vaso de agua

-¿Viendo?- pregunté y alcé una ceja

-Sí, cuando era una niña e iba al Palacio había días en los que un maestro de armas, Piandao, iba a darle clases a Zuko. Cuando me aburría de estar con Azula, me escapaba y veía cómo le enseñaba, así aprendí a usar la espada. Tiempo después el idiota de Zuko se interesó en las espadas gemelas y fue cuándo perdí el interés, pero digamos que aprendí de Piandao indirectamente...- explicó Mai y examinaba cada uno de los cuchillos recién clavados.

-¿Has usado una espada antes para pelear?- pregunté y también me puse a ver los cuchillos.

-No, practicado sí, pero peleado jamás. Espera, te impresioné, ¿no? Es mi turno de hacer las preguntas- Mai volteó su rostro hacia mí y yo haciendo una perfecta imitación de la chica, suspiré

-De acuerdo, pregunta

-¿Por qué me llaman _princesa_?- preguntó con el ceño algo fruncido

-Según Kenta, por que alguna vez lo fuiste y porque a simple vista pareces una princesa delicada- expliqué, sabía que Mai había sido una clase de princesa porque en su infancia tuvo un contrato de matrimonio pre-arreglado con Zuko.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces muy joven para ser Alcaide

-Todos dijeron eso, ¿de cuántos me veo?- pregunté

-De unos 19, 20

-Tengo 20 años- afirmé

-¿De dónde eres?

-De las colonias de la Nación del Fuego en el Reino Tierra, mi colonia está al lado de Yu Dao- expliqué, recordaba por mis clases de historia que Yu Dao era la primera colonia de la Nación del Fuego, así que use esa colonia de referencia.

-¿Cuándo entraste al ejército?- preguntó mientras se paraba y comenzaba a sacar cuchillo por cuchillo

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estuve en el ejército?- pregunté y le acerqué la caja de cuchillos a Mai

-Para ser Alcaide o guardia necesitas un entrenamiento militar... Entré más largo el entrenamiento mejor...- explicó y seguía juntando sus cuchillos.

-Estas bien informada... Hace 2 años y medio o algo así- comencé a hacer cuentas en mi mente.

-Entonces subiste rápido

-Muy rápido, pero ese era mi objetivo- el _plan_ comenzó a desatarse en mi mente

-¿Por qué ser Alcaide y no quedarte en el ejército?- repito, esta chica lograba darme en los nervios.

-Se presentó la oportunidad, un día uno de mis superiores me dijo que le ofrecían el trabajo pero a él le gustaba más el campo de guerra y no quería dejarlo. Sentí pena por él y me ofrecí a tomar el trabajo por en su lugar y acepto. Pasaron unas pocas horas y aceptaron la petición en Palacio, creo que les urgía que alguien tomara el puesto y por eso no pusieron trabas por la edad y la inexperiencia- expliqué

-¿Hace cuánto conoces a Ran? Y no me digas que hasta que llegaste aquí porque los escuché hablando el otro día y se ve que son muy amigos- mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, ¿habrá escuchado el _plan_?

-Desde la infancia y no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas- Mai rodó los ojos

-Como sea..., ¿dominas algún elemento?

-Tierra- ¡_Maldita sea_! Hablé sin pensar y ahora ella sabrá que estoy del lado contrario a la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Tierra? ¿No eres de las colonias de la Nación del Fuego?- Mai se volteó con el ultimo cuchillo en la mano y me miró como sí me estuviera analizando.

-Para estar informada de la mayoría de las cosas que pasan en la Nación del Fuego, no sabes mucho de las colonias. En las colonias hay maestros de ambos elementos, mi padre era un soldado de la Nación del Fuego, pero no era un maestro fuego y mi madre era una maestra Tierra. Se enamoraron y no pudieron contra ello. Creo que conoces el sentimiento... El punto es que en las colonias hay gente que domina el fuego y la tierra por igual. No tienes que ser maestro fuego por vivir ahí- expliqué, vi como Mai regresaba hacia dónde yo estaba y se sentó enfrente de mí.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Tuve un hermano, hace mucho tiempo- dije eso con un aire un poco sombrío

-Hablaste en pasado de tu familia, ¿Qué paso con ellos?- Mai había llegado al punto que no quería que llegara.

-Me quede huérfano a los 6 años Mai. Cuando tenía 6, mis padres y mi hermano salieron a comprar comida y hubo un ataque en el mercado, el ataque fue provocado por soldados imperiales, según los rumores fueron enviados por el entonces Señor del Fuego Azulon, decían que quería destruir la Villa porque predominaban los maestros tierra. En ese desastre murieron mis padres y mi hermano, después yo fui enviado a una casa dónde recogían niños huérfanos, ahí fue dónde conocí a Ran, él había pasado por una situación similar, sólo que Ran había sido enviando de otra Colonia- expliqué, sentí como un nudo en la garganta se formaba y también un par de lágrimas pinchaban mis ojos, pero me prometí que no lloraría.

-Lo siento...- dijo Mai y se mordió el labio

-No importa, igual todo eso ya está en el pasado- vi a Mai y jugaba con un cuchillo entre sus dedos

-Pero... Sí la Nación del Fuego te arrebato a tu familia, ¿por qué trabajar en favor a ella?- Era el momento, era ahora o nunca, tenía que confesar el _plan_ ahora.

-No estoy trabajando en favor a la Nación del Fuego, creo que es momento de que sepas la verdad...- Mai frunció el ceño y me miró con determinación

-¿Qué verdad?- la chica no dejó de mirarme

-Me metí al ejército con Ran porque queríamos echar a abajo al ejército desde adentro, queríamos venganza por lo que les habían hecho a nuestras familias. Pero, una vez adentro descubrimos que no iba a ser tan sencillo, la gente de la Nación del Fuego fue criada con la visión de que eran lo máximo en el universo y que tenían que compartir eso con el mundo y por eso lo estaban conquistando, iba a ser demasiado difícil convencer a los soldados de que la visión de la Nación del Fuego era errónea y que debíamos de hacer algo para detener la guerra, así que en lugar de convencer soldados nos dedicamos a examinarlos y ver quién estaba ahí de mala gana; una vez que los identificamos los convencimos de unirse, pero aun así éramos muy pocos. Ran y yo decidimos tratar de subir de rango y así tratar de convencer más gente de unirse a nuestra causa, ya no era tanto nuestra venganza, ahora era liberar al mundo de esta guerra; pero entre más subíamos era más difícil convencer a las personas. Hasta qué un día, después de mucho tiempo se presentó la oportunidad de nuestras vidas, dirigir la Roca Hirviente. Ran y yo lo platicamos, en la Roca Hirviente encontraríamos prisioneros de guerra, prisioneros que aceptarían sin siquiera preguntar nada, encontraríamos buenos estrategas y con eso escaparíamos y luego a seguir con el plan y ayudar al mundo. Y cuando llegamos aquí..., tú apareciste en el mapa, la chica perfecta, quién habíamos estado buscando por mucho tiempo. Hija de nobles, inteligente, conoce a su país en todos los sentidos, estratega, peleadora y lo más importante conoce a la familia real como si fuera la suya. Encajas perfecto en el plan, los prisioneros allá afuera te tienen el respeto que nunca me tendrán a mí, puedes hacer un plan para escapar y luego puedes hacer otro para tirar abajo la Nación del Fuego, puedes hacer muchas cosas Mai. Y después las Guerreras Kyoshi, los Guerreros de la Tribu Agua y otro hombre del Reino Tierra llegan aquí porque trataron de escapar de una prisión de la Nación del Fuego, ellos van a ayudar sin preguntar. Mai, ¿no lo entiendes? Ayúdanos, y no es una orden, es una petición. Te apuesto a que convencerás a esa gente de unirse a nuestra causa sin ningún problema, Mai Konoe, eres nuestra puerta de salida de la Roca Hirviente. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas o no...?

* * *

Wuahaha (risa malvada). ¿Qué dirá Mai? ¿Si, no? Bueno ahí está el dichoso plan, Ryu y Ran quieren derrotar a la Nación del Fuego. Les puse un poco de su pasado y en unos capítulos más Zuko hará su aparición… También incluí a las guerreras Kyoshi y algunos guerreros de la Tribu Agua (ya verán a quién incluiré de la Tribu Agua) y el misterioso cuarto hombre del Reino Tierra. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia y como siempre les pido… dejen comentarios, reviews, etc, etc. Todo es bien recibido. Nos leemos pronto: GirlFanatic30.


	7. El comienzo de la rebelión

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El comienzo de la rebelión. **

Mai's POV:

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Ryu quiere que me una a sus planes de rebelión y no como un soldado, quiere que le ayude a planear, reclutar y hasta _dirigir_.

_Flashback. _

_-Esto no se trata de ti, se trata de la Nación del Fuego- Zuko dijo eso con determinación en su voz _

_-¡Oh! Gracias Zuko, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor...- solté enojada _

_Fin flashblack._

Ahora entendía los motivos de Zuko para salir tan repentinamente de la Nación del Fuego. Ahora entendía que al unirse al Avatar no sólo buscaba arrebatarle el trono a Ozai y a Azula, sino que buscaba paz para el mundo. Aun así, me dolía que Zuko me hubiera hecho a un lado y no hubiera confiado lo suficiente en mí como para confesarme sus intenciones... Deseaba salir de esa prisión, deseaba volver a verlo y aunque no volviéramos a estar juntos, quería confesarle lo que en realidad me había hecho sentir mientras estuvimos juntos, quería decirle cuánto lo odiaba por no confiar en mí, quería gritarle cuanto lo odiaba porque ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirarme a los ojos mientras rompía mi corazón y sobre todo quería gritarle cuánto lo odiaba porque mi corazón no podía odiarlo. Después estaba Ty Lee, no quería que pasara el resto de sus días aquí encerrada, no era justo para ella y menos porque se sacrificó por mí, si aceptaba unirme a Ryu podría sacar a Ty de aquí. Y al final estaba el mundo, podría ayudar a acabar esta guerra y hacer de esto un lugar mejor. Una imagen de mi hermano apareció en mi mente, me imagine a mi pequeño hermano viviendo en un mundo sin guerra. La mayoría de las personas decían que odiaba a mi hermano por haber nacido hombre y porque mis padres le prestaban más atención de la que alguna vez me prestaron a mí, pero la verdad sabía que no era su culpa, él sólo era un bebé y la verdad es que lo quería más de lo que los demás creían; de hecho podía decir que era uno de los hombres a los que más amaba en el mundo... Todo eso empezó a bombardear mi mente, pero no tenía más tiempo para pensar, había dejado a Ryu esperando mi respuesta.

-Acepto- Ryu abrió la boca pero parecía que no podía articular palabra.

-¿A... A... Aceptas? ¿Tú, realmente aceptas?- tartamudeo el Alcaide.

-Acepto, pero bajo mis condiciones- puse una mirada de determinación y creo que asusté un poco a Ryu

-¿Qué clase de condiciones?- Ryu levantó la ceja.

-Yo voy a decidir quién entra a este desquiciado plan tuyo y quién no. Yo decido qué se hace y cómo hacerlo. Y sobre todo, todas las noches me traerás a este cuarto a entrenar y planear. Ah, se me olvidaba, ya no me darás órdenes. Nunca.- Ryu parecía aún más sorprendido. Yo estaba decidida a salir de aquí e iba a hacer que todo esto funcionara. Sí salir de aquí implicaba liderar, mentir y planear lo que nunca en mi vida, lo iba a hacer.

-Espera, explícame por qué no puedo seleccionar quienes entran, por qué no puedo participar en los planes, tú lo dijiste es mi plan y cómo planeas que no te de órdenes y que te traiga diario aquí a entrenar, planear y todo lo que dijiste- Ryu tenía el ceño fruncido y sonaba algo enojado, para mi buena suerte ya me esperaba que dijera eso y tenía una respuesta preparada.

-En primera, tienes ambición en los ojos Ryu, deseas tanto dejar esta prisión que dejarías que entrara _cualquier_ idiota; por eso quiero escoger quién entra, no quiero que entren violadores o asesinos a sueldo o carteristas ambiciosos- expliqué, Ryu volvía a tener una mirada sorprendida.

-Qué tal si era un asesino que mató por salvar a su familia de la Nación del Fuego o si era un carterista porque su familia no tenía que comer.

-Parece que no escuchaste lo que dije. Dije asesino a sueldo, le pagan por matar gente en la mayoría de los casos inocente. O carteristas ambiciosos, roban por ambición, no por necesidad. Aun así no planeaba dejarte de lado en esta clase de decisiones, tienes razón, es tu plan y tienes derecho a opinar. Pero si digo que alguien no entra es no y creo que sí me _escogiste_ para estar aquí es porque confías en mi juicio- Ryu parecía que me examinaba con la mirada, pero término asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Y lo demás? ¿Los planes, las órdenes y el entrenamiento?- solté un suspiro, este hombre a veces podía lograr desesperarme.

-En segunda, yo jamás dije que no opinaras respecto a los planes y estrategias. Al contrario, una visión militar siempre es buena. Pero la debilidad de los militares y soldados de campo siempre ha sido no saber planear en espacios cerrados, siempre piensan que tienen un espacio enorme enfrente de ellos, pero en este caso es un espacio muy pequeño comparado con un campo de batalla. Haré lo mejor que pueda para hacer una estrategia que nos saque de aquí y por supuesto que puedes opinar- Ryu abrió aún más los ojos

-No había pensado en ello.

-Y en tercera, me traerás en las noches, les dirás a los guardias que me lleven a tu habitación; me esperarás ahí, veremos que no haya nadie cerca y me traerás aquí. Y respecto a las órdenes, en el día me puedes gritar todas las órdenes que quieras, pero en las noches nada. Ni una sola orden- Ryu seguía sorprendido, parecía que cada palabra que había salido de mi boca aún resonaba en su cabeza. El joven Alcaide se alejó un poco de mí y parecía que pensaba...

Ryu's POV:

Esta chica pensaba más rápido de lo que creía, pero tenía razón, tenía que dejar que las cosas fluyeran y que ella hiciera lo que creía mejor.

-De acuerdo, no habrá órdenes mientras estemos solos o con alguien en quién confiemos, seleccionaremos a los prisioneros que nos ayudarán con este plan y planearemos todo juntos. Podrás entrenar cuando lo creas prudente, pero preferiría traerte aquí directo en lugar de que pases primero por mi habitación- Mai me miró y soltó un suspiro

-Si no quieres que empiecen a circular chismes, ya es demasiado tarde. Más de la mitad de los prisioneros y casi todos los guardias creen que soy tu _amante_ o algo por el estilo. Dicen que si yo no fuera tu _amante,_ ya estaría muerta- Explicó la chica, sus palabras me sorprendieron, sabía que habían chismes respecto a mi relación con Mai, pero no creía que ella los supiera.

-Me sorprendes... No pensé que tuvieras todo eso en la cabeza

-Lo sé, te ves sorprendido y tengo muchas más cosas en la cabeza de las que crees, pero aún no pienses en eso. Mejor piensa en los planes, si me llevas a tu habitación todas las noches y después aquí los despistaremos, todo el mundo creerá que estamos en una habitación haciendo los Dioses sabrán que, cuando en realidad estamos planeando nuestro escape de esta maldita prisión. Es perfecto- insisto, esta chica pensaba rápido y tenía razón...

-Tienes razón y odio que tengas razón- vi a Mai sonreír un poco, algo tenía esa pequeña sonrisa que me _cautivaba_ un poco más día con día, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Entonces, todo está dicho.

-No todo...- Mai volteó a verme de golpe.

-¿No?- la chica parecía confundida.

-No, ¿cuál será nuestro primer movimiento?- dije, Mai frunció el ceño y de nuevo soltó un suspiro.

-Supongo que reclutar gente...

-De nuevo tienes razón y se quiénes aceptarán sin pedirlo...- Yo sabía que las guerreas Kyoshi y los guerreros de la Tribu Agua iban a aceptar sin pensarlo y a partir de ahí nos abriríamos caminó, pero Mai no parecía tan convencida. La pelinegra se levantó y se dirigió a guardar el cuchillo que aún tenía entre sus dedos.

-No creo que sea una buena idea...

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, Mai se tensó de repente.

-¿Recuerdas que te platique una vez que Azula, Ty Lee y yo capturamos a unas guerreras con exceso de maquillaje?

-Si... ¿Qué con eso?

-Esas guerreras eran las guerreras Kyoshi, si quieres que me acerque a ellas, es como decir que quieres que firme mi sentencia de muerte- explicó Mai

-¿Qué hay de los guerreros de la Tribu Agua? Podrías acercarte a las guerreras a través de ellos- La _princesa_ aún se veía tensa, pero parecía que pensaba en algo.

-Tampoco creo que sea buena idea, alguno de los guerreros me debe de reconocer, yo estaba ahí el día que los encarcelaron. Los hicieron desfilar por media Ciudad Palacio... Y como siempre yo tenía que estar al lado de Azula, hice contacto visual con un par de ellos, deben de recordarme. Al menos yo lo hago...- explicó la chica. Mai bajo la mirada.

-Entiendes que yo no me puedo acercar a ellos, ¿verdad? Soy el Alcaide. En primera no confiarían en mí y en segunda tengo una reputación que cuidar... Tenemos que hallar una forma de acercarnos.

-Tengo dos ideas, pero son algo...- al parecer Mai no encontraba palabras para describir su plan.

-¿Dementes?- pregunté

-Exacto... Una es enviar a Ty Lee, ella es mejor en esto de socializar y puede acercarse a las guerreras Kyoshi fácilmente y de ahí hablar con los guerreros de la Tribu Agua. Y la otra es sorprenderlos de alguna forma...- explicó Mai.

-¿Sorprenderlos? ¿Cómo? ¿Te vas a subir desnuda a una mesa en el comedor y cantar desafinadamente?- Me reí y Mai se sonrojó.

-¿Tienes algún problema con la desnudez de la gente?- Mai soltó enojada

-Era una broma...

-Déjate de tus estúpidas bromas... ¡No es el momento!- Mai aún parecía enojada.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sorprenderlos va a ser complicado, no sabes con que se sorprenderán, envía a Ty Lee, es la mejor opción- Mai frunció el ceño.

-Entonces, ¿estoy autorizada para decirle a Ty Lee? Porque te diré algo, Ty no será un soldado más, ella sabrá todo lo que pasa y lo que se comenté en estas cuatro paredes.

-Si lo crees prudente, lo apruebo...

-De acuerdo, ¿me puedo ir?- Mai se alejó hacia la puerta y se disponía salir, yo me límite a asentir con la cabeza.

-Al final del pasillo está Ran esperándote, te llevará al patio y no te preocupes no tendrás que venir en la noche, a menos que lo necesites o quieras, coméntale a Ran respecto a eso y gracias... por aceptar- Mai se volteó y me miró un segundo, soltó un suspiro (como ya era costumbre) y me sonrió ampliamente. No sé lo que tendría que hacer, pero tenía que hacer que esa sonrisa apareciera de nuevo.

Ty Lee's POV:

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas que Mai se había ido con ese guardia, ya iba a caer la noche. Estaba nerviosa, esas guerreras no dejaban de verme, sentía que en cualquier momento iban atacarme. Hoy había hecho una nueva amiga aquí adentro, su nombre era Akina, tenía el cabello de un color castaño, pero lucía opaco y los ojos color verde pálido. Parecía que había pasado años aquí adentro, tenía 16 años y era algo ruda, pero me agradaba. Al menos no iba a estar sola cuando Mai se fuera.

-¿Entonces esas guerreras te quieren golpear?- preguntó Akina, estábamos en el patio de la prisión y estaban a punto de dar el toque de queda, el grupo de los recién llegados estaban a sólo unos metros de nosotras. Akina comía una manzana agresivamente y con cada mordisco, parecía que iba a matar a alguien.

-Eso creo, verás nuestra relación es algo... complicada- expliqué.

A lo lejos venía Ran y traía esposada a Mai. Una vez que tocó el piso del patio, le quitó las esposas y mi amiga se dirigió hacia mí. Me sentí un poco más aliviada, con Mai cerca tal vez las guerreras dejarían de verme.

-¡Mai! ¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunté con algo de entusiasmo.

-Bien, pero...- Mai se detuvo al ver que Akina estaba presente.

-¡Oh! Mai, ella es una nueva amiga se llama Akina, Akina ella es Mai- Akina miró a Mai de una forma extraña, aun así le extendió una mano. Mai la tomó, pero no dijo nada.

-Un placer conocer a la _princesa_, ¿debería inclinarme?- Akina bromeó y Mai puso los ojos en blanco.

-No soy una _princesa_ y no deberías inclinarte- Akina se río, lo que me provoco risa y Mai se limitó a sonreír.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más, pero vi que Mai se sentía ansiosa por algo. El grupo de los recién llegados hablaba tranquilamente a mi suerte las guerreras habían dejado de mirarme. Uno de los guerreros se levantó y caminó hacia atrás por alguna extraña razón lo que provoco que chocara contra un guardia, el guardia era Shun, a él le gustaba molestar a Mai, la llamaba dulzura.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- le gritó Shun al guerrero que había chocado contra él.

-¡Tranquilo! Fue un accidente- le contestó el guerrero mientras se hacía para atrás y levantaba las manos en señal de redención.

-¡Yo no creo que eso haya sido un accidente!- Shun sacó un látigo y se disponía a atacar al guerrero. El guerrero se puso en posición de ataque, pero Shun prendió el látigo en fuego y el guerrero se hizo para atrás, el pobre hombre se paralizó al ver el látigo encendido en llamas. De repente vi como Mai corrió hacia Shun y tomó su muñeca, el guerrero se hizo para atrás y mi amiga torció la muñeca del guardia, provocando que Shun soltara el látigo.

-Te dijo que fue un accidente- Mai no parecía Mai, sentía que algo había cambiado en mi amiga en las últimas cuatro horas. El guerrero estaba sorprendido, parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de órbita, Shun gruño de dolor y Mai barrió su pie por debajo de los pies del guardia provocando que el hombre se cayera. La mayoría de los prisioneros y algunos guardias se rieron del hombre caído e hicieron comentarios como: "_Te derrotó una chica_" o "_Lo merecías_". Shun se levantó del piso con rabia y tomó a Mai por la muñeca, le soltó dos cachetadas a mi amiga y justo cuando la iba a empujar apareció Ryu en la escena. El joven Alcaide tomó a Shun por el brazo, provocando que soltara a Mai y empujo al guardia de nuevo hacia el piso, tomó a Mai por el brazo violentamente y provoco que todos los reos y guardias se callaran.

-Escúchame bien Shun. ¡Escúchenme bien TODOS! ¡Esta mujer que ven aquí parada, es de mi propiedad, si alguien se atreve a tocarla de nuevo se las verá conmigo! Y la próxima vez no será sólo un empujón al piso- Ryu habló de una forma imponente y siniestra, aún agarraba a Mai del brazo y la miro con algo de desprecio. Shun permanecía en el piso. -¡Ahora, todos a sus celdas, el toque de queda empieza ahora!

Ryu soltó a Mai y salió del patio. Todos comenzaron a moverse y yo, junto con Akina, corrimos hacía a Mai.

-¡Wow, eso fue impresionante _princesa_!- Akina dijo admirada.

-Gracias...- respondió Mai con su tono aburrido, parecía aún ansiosa.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté mientras examinaba la cara de Mai.

-Lo estoy, no te preocupes- Mai trató de darme una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias- el guerrero al que iba a azotar Shun se hizo presente.

-No hay de que...

-No seas modesta, eso fue impresionante- el guerrero examino a Mai. -¿Nos conocemos de algún lugar?- el cuerpo de mi amiga se tensó.

-Sí, de Ciudad Palacio- dijo Mai de forma segura. El guerrero frunció el ceño y mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

-¿Ciudad Palacio? ¿Eres de la Nación del Fuego?- preguntó el hombre, tenía el cabello un poco largo, piel morena y ojos azules.

-Sí, soy Mai Konoe- Mai extendió la mano

-Mai Konoe... Cualquiera que haya hecho lo que hiciste hoy por mí se merece respetó, sea o no de la Nación del Fuego. Tienes mi admiración, yo soy Bato, de la Tribu Agua del Sur- Bato tomó la mano de mi amiga y vi como una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la boca de mi amiga.

* * *

¡Listo! Ahí les dejo el capítulo 7, ya falta menos para que se desate toda la rebelión y para que Zuko aparezca. Como ya se dieron cuenta incluí a Bato y falta el hombre del Reino Tierra. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia y dejen sus comentarios, reviews, etc, etc. Quiero saber que opinan y si tienen alguna idea o si les gustaría ver algo en esta historia. Subiré capitulo pronto (espero no hacerlos esperar tanto como los hice esperar para este). GirlFanatic30.


	8. Una máscara fragmentada

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Una máscara fragmentada.**

Mai's POV:

Bato, tomó mi mano y me dio un pequeño apretón. Detrás de él estaban las guerreras Kyoshi, los otros dos hombres de la Tribu agua y el hombre del Reino Tierra. Bato y yo nos soltamos, una guerrera Kyoshi se puso a lado derecho de Bato y me miró con fuerza, la chica tenía el cabello negro, un poco ondulado y largo, sus ojos eran café oscuro y su piel estaba algo pálida.

-Lo que hiciste hace rato fue impresionante y se necesitan pantalones para enfrentar a un guardia así. Soy Yumiko, líder temporal de las guerreras Kyoshi. Y no necesitas presentarte, se perfectamente quién eres, Mai Konoe...- la guerrera Kyoshi, llamada Yumiko, no se molestó en extenderme la mano. Yo, por mi parte, me puse algo nerviosa pero no lo demostré.

-Espero que no haya resentimientos...- dije tratando de sonar amable, vi como Ty Lee se tensaba a mi lado y Akina tenía cara de incertidumbre.

-No te mentiré, juramos que sí algún día las encontrábamos de nuevo, nos vengaríamos. Pero, al parecer, ahora estamos del mismo lado no creo que haya resentimientos o no como los hubiese habido. Queda en ustedes...- Yumiko volteó a ver a Ty Lee. En eso un guardia gritó que nos moviéramos y obedecimos.

Una vez que llegue a mi celda, me encerré y saqué la caja que me había dado mi tío. Todos las noches después del toque de queda y antes de que me llevarán con Ryu, desde el segundo día en el que me metieron a esta prisión, escribía una carta. Era como un diario, escribía lo que me había pasado durante ese día y lo que me había pasado la noche anterior mientras estuve con Ryu. La carta siempre era para la misma _persona_. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo había cambiado la dedicatoria. Empecé poniendo cosas como: "_Querido imbécil, por el cuál estoy en este infierno:_", después pase a poner: "_Querido estúpido, el cual me abandono en esta prisión:_" y ahora pongo: "_Querido tonto, al cual no puedo olvidar:_". Hoy le escribiría sobre la propuesta de Ryu y sobre el incidente en el patio.

Pase cerca de una hora escribiéndole a _él_, era patético que lo llamara _él_, pero aún me dolía decir su nombre aunque no lo aceptara ni lo mostrara. Tal vez últimamente dolía más porque nuestro aniversario se acercaba. Estaba demasiado cerca, ¿a quién engaño? Es mañana. Escuché como tocaron a mi puerta y vi como Kenta emergía de ella.

-Sólo diré tres cosas: Eres una demente, ya sé cómo cobrarte el favor y tu nuevo novio te envía esto- Kenta me extendió una caja de madera, al analizarla mejor, me di cuenta de que era la caja en la que Ryu había guardado mis cuchillos. Después voltee a ver a Kenta y fruncí el ceño fuertemente, con que era una demente, ya sabía que me iba a pedir y ¿nuevo novio? ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

-Eres una demente por lo que hiciste en el patio, Shun te pudo haber hecho algo más que dos simples cachetadas.

-Eso significa que eres un mal guardián- Kenta abrió varias veces la boca pero no produjo ninguna palabra.

-Eso no significa nada, yo iba a entrar justo cuando el Alcaide entró- Kenta se ruborizo un poco y parecía algo molesto, yo sólo me reí.

-Dijiste que ya habías pensado en cómo me vas a cobrar el favor de cuidar a Ty, ¿qué quieres?- pregunté, Kenta se puso serio.

-Hablé con Ran... Él dijo que tú escaparías con Ryu, dice que planean una rebelión y eso, obviamente, incluye salir de aquí- explicó Kenta. O los chismes, de verdad, corrían rápido aquí adentro o Ran tenía una lengua muy floja y Ryu no se quedaba atrás por decirlo tan rápido.

-Aún no hemos ajustado detalles y no planeo escapar sólo con _él_, va a haber muchas más personas de por medio. Pero, ¿qué quieres que tenga que ver con eso?- pregunté

-Buena pregunta, quiero escapar contigo y con todas las personas que haya de por medio- dijo Kenta. Estaba sorprendida, creía que Kenta le era fiel a la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Por qué?- fruncí el ceño, seguía impresionada.

-Quiero salir de esta prisión, la Roca Hirviente no es lo mismo sin el Antiguo Alcaide. Además ya estoy harto de esta maldita guerra y... Si me quedo aquí, no podría protegerte como se lo prometí a tu tío- Kenta parecía decidido.

-De acuerdo, vendrás con nosotros. Pero te lo advierto, esto requiere mucha discreción y no quiero que más guardias se involucren. Por cierto, Ryu no es mi nuevo novio, ni lo será...- Kenta me sostenía la mirada con firmeza, ni siquiera pareció importarle el comentario de Ryu.

-¿Cuándo planean escapar?- preguntó

-No lo sé, ¿qué parte de no hemos afinado detalles no entendiste?- me dirigí a mi pequeño catre en mi celda, me senté y solté un suspiro frustrado. Aún faltaba mucho que planear, demasiada gente que reclutar, demasiadas cosas que hacer...

-Puedo ayudar, sé cómo salir de aquí sin ser descubiertos...- levanté una ceja en señal de incertidumbre.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté aún más curiosa

-Como se escondieron el príncipe Zuko y el otro chico cuando estuvieron aquí, con uniformes de guardia...

Kenta me dio muchas ideas sobre cómo salir de aquí y cómo escondernos, hablamos tanto tiempo que se hizo de noche.

-Ryu me dijo que podías ir o no está noche- expliqué.

-Ran dijo que está noche no eras requerida con el Alcaide, ¿quieres ir?- preguntó el guardia.

-No, quiero dormir... Mañana será un día muy largo.

-De acuerdo, descansa _princesa_- Kenta se rio un poco y salió de mi celda. Me recosté en el catre y puse mi almohada sobre mi cabeza. No quería que amaneciera, no quería pensar en _él_.

Ty Lee's POV:

Toqué a la puerta de Mai, escuché como gruño desde adentro. Supongo que estaba muy dormida aún. Esperé un par de minutos y Mai salió, tenía ojeras y un pequeño moretón en su mejilla derecha.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté con cautela.

-Sí, tuve una mala noche, me dolía la cabeza- explicó mi amiga y juntas caminamos hacia el comedor.

Una vez ahí, se nos unió Akina y la acompañamos por comida. Este era uno de esos días en los cuales no nos dejaron comer nada. Nos sentamos en una mesa y escogimos cualquier tema de conversación, no había podido hablar en privado con Mai desde ayer y quería saber que le había dicho el Alcaide. Seguíamos platicando y para mi sorpresa, los guerreros de la Tribu Agua, las guerreras Kyoshi y el otro hombre del Reino Tierra se sentaron en la mesa en dónde nosotras estábamos.

-Hola- dijo como sí nada Bato, creo que ese era su nombre, sí mal no recuerdo.

-Hola...- contestó Mai con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola- dije yo en un susurro

-Hola- dijo Akina confundida.

-Ayer, nuestra presentación fue muy rápida. Queremos presentarnos todos apropiadamente, yo soy Bato, como dije ayer. Y estos son mis hombres, Itsuki y Soma- Bato apuntó a dos hombres de mediana edad que estaban a su derecha. Los dos de piel morena, cabello café oscuro y ojos azules. Soma tenía el cabello más corto que Itsuki, el mentón fuerte y una larga cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Ambos hombres nos sonrieron un poco y asintieron al escuchar sus nombres.

-Yo soy Yumiko y ellas son mis guerreras Tora, Masaru, Kiyomi y Rin- Yumiko, al igual que Bato, señalo a las guerreras que estaban a su izquierda. Las chicas aún parecían algo desconfiadas y se limitaron a mirarnos. Yumiko tenía un largo cabello y negro, que rivalizaba con el de Mai, sólo que el de ella era ondulado y sus ojos eran color café oscuro; Kiyomi tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello largo y de un color café cobrizo. Por otro lado estaban Tora y Rin, ellas parecían hermanas, tenían el cabello bicolor, era castaño claro combinado con un color más oscuro y era chino, ambas tenían los ojos color café, la única diferencia era que Tora tenía el cabello más corto que Rin y su nariz era más pequeña.

- Y yo soy Sensu, soy del Reino Tierra y ayude a este grupo de dementes a tratar de escapar de la prisión en dónde estábamos- un hombre de cabello corto negro y ojos cafés se hizo notar en la escena, tenía cicatrices en las manos y parte de los brazos.

-Yo soy Mai, ellas son Ty Lee y Akina- Mai habló después de Sensu y nos señaló a mí y a Akina.

-Ya te lo había dicho Mai, ustedes no necesitan presentación, sabemos perfectamente quienes son- dijo Yumiko en un tono sombrío.

-No sabía que era tan popular...- bromeó Akina, lo que provocó que un par de risas se escucharan en nuestra mesa, gracias a eso el ambiente tenso se aliviano un poco.

-Akina, ¿cierto?- preguntó Kiyomi

-Sip- confirmó la chica.

-¿Por qué estás aquí niña?- preguntó Itsuki

-Digamos que robé un par de veces a un hombre de la Nación del Fuego para que mis hermanos comieran, me descubrieron y una vez en la cárcel traté de escapar y heme aquí...- explicó mi nueva amiga como si fuera un cuento para niños. Mai volteó a ver a Akina de repente y sabía que estaba pensando en lo que la chica acaba de decir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí adentro?- preguntó Tora

-En la Roca Hirviente llevo 3 años- dijo Akina poniendo una mirada más fuerte.

Estábamos platicando de como habíamos llegado a la Roca Hirviente y del trato de los guardias, de repente Kenta se hizo presente.

-¿Mai? El alcaide quiere verte- dijo el guardia.

-¿Por qué no le dices al Alcaide que se pudra y que yo no deseo verlo?- en nuestra mesa explotaron las risas.

-Me gustaría, pero me temo que no puedo hacer eso- contestó Kenta sarcásticamente. Con eso Mai soltó un suspiro y abandonó el comedor.

Ryu's POV:

Estaba feliz, Mai había aceptado mi propuesta y según Ran, se había ganado la confianza del grupo de guerreros recién llegados. Ahora, sólo esperaba que planeáramos el siguiente movimiento rápido y que todo saliera a la perfección. Vi como Mai emergía de la puerta de mi habitación, la chica parecía sombría y se quedó estática en el umbral.

-Ven, ponte cómoda, tenemos mucho que planear- La princesa no se movió.

-Creí haberte dicho que sólo me llamarás en las noches, y sólo para que lo sepas no voy a planear nada hoy- vi a Mai, seguía sin moverse del umbral de la puerta y parecía que algo se había roto en el interior de la chica en las últimas horas.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, es más, tomaré posesión de tu cama y dormiré hasta el anochecer- Mai comenzó a caminar hasta mi cama, levantó las cobijas, acomodo las almohadas y se metió en la cama. La chica se acomodó de tal forma que no pudiera ver su rostro. Dejé que pasarán unos 15 minutos, creí que Mai se levantaría y me diría que era una broma, pero no lo hizo.

-Mai, levántate, no juegues conmigo...

-¡Largo de aquí, Ryu!- ordenó la _princesa._

_-_Mai Konoe, en primera: esta es MI HABITACIÓN y no me voy a ir si no quiero, en segunda: la noche se hizo para dormir, no el día y en tercera: ya no eres una niña pequeña para hacer esta clase de berrinches, así que ¡levántate!

Comencé a jalar las cobijas de la cama y a remover las almohadas, justo cuando iba a quitar la que almohada que Mai estaba ocupando para ocultar su rostro, la chica se paró violentamente y me arrojó la almohada. La princesa arrojaba lágrimas furiosamente de sus ojos, traté de acercarme a ella, pero Mai comenzó a lanzar las almohadas que estaban en el piso, después pateó un par de veces las cobijas y término gritando y golpeando sobre la cama. No sabía qué hacer, nunca había visto a la chica en tal estado emocional, lo único que hice fue seguir mi instinto. Tome a Mai por las muñecas, la mire y parecía que estaba herida por algo, seque las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con una mano y terminé abrazándola. La princesa no me regreso el abrazo, pero parecía más tranquila. Permanecimos abrazados cerca de cinco minutos y Mai se separó de mí.

-Gracias, no tenías por qué hacer eso- la chica se sentó en la cama y respiraba pesadamente.

-¿Y dejar que acabarás con mi habitación? No, gracias.

-Pagaré lo que haya roto- Mai tenía la mirada ida.

-Esto... Es por Zuko, ¿verdad?- pregunté con cautela.

-Hoy es... Era nuestro aniversario- explicó Mai.

-¿Felicidades? Sabes, no lo conozco ni me interesa mucho conocerlo, pero te conozco a ti y tú me importas y en cierta forma agradezco que tu máscara se haya fragmentado aquí y que haya sido conmigo, porque ahora te puedo decir que no siempre tienes que ser la fuerte Mai... Y que no debes de dejar que cosas como esta te quiebren de esta forma. ¿Sabes? Deberías dejar que esa máscara tuya se rompa para demostrar el afecto, la felicidad e incluso el miedo, pero no tristeza. Llora sí tienes que llorar Mai, pero también ríe, ama e incluso teme, el miedo nos recuerda que tenemos que somos humanos...

-Yo... No sé qué... Ryu, gracias- la princesa contestó con voz débil.

-Te dejaré dormir aquí, se ve que te agotan todas estas emociones. Pero en la noche planearemos, ¿de acuerdo?- Mai se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Juntos arreglamos la cama y todas las cosas de mi habitación, no dijimos nada, solo estábamos uno en compañía del otro. Arrope a Mai como si fuera una niña pequeña, acomode su almohada y alisé las cobijas. La _princesa_ estaba acostada en posición fetal con los ojos cerrados, la admiré unos segundos y me acerque a su cara, toqué sus labios con los míos por unos segundos y salí de la habitación antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo...

**Mientras tanto en Isla Ember... **

Zuko's POV:

Estaba tirado en el patio de mi casa en Isla Ember, giraba en mi dedos una piedra volcánica en forma de corazón y a lado de mi había un álbum viejo de pinturas.

-¡Zuko! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Aang y Katara han estado buscándote toda la mañana, dijiste que entrenarías hoy con Aang- Sokka llego a interrumpir mis pensamientos.

-Mentí, dile a Aang que haga 10 sentadillas y 10 puños de fuego cada vez que escuché el sonido del mar...

-¿Es tu técnica para matar al Avatar antes que tú padre?- bromeó Sokka.

-¿Se supone que eso es gracioso?- dije mientras le aventaba otra roca que había hallado en el piso.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas más deprimido de lo normal.

-Nada Sokka, sólo déjame tranquilo- Sokka se abalanzó hacia mí y me quitó la piedra con la que jugaba.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Estas deprimido por una roca?- Sokka comenzó a reír, yo le quite la roca y lo golpee levemente.

-¡Te dije que me dejarás tranquilo!- Tomé la roca, el álbum de pinturas y dejé a un Sokka confundido detrás de mí.

Subí las escaleras de la casa y entré a la última habitación de aquel pasillo, justo la puerta de la derecha. Me senté en aquella cama desgastada que había usado _ella_ algunos años atrás y abrí el álbum, una Mai de uno años sonreía levemente, a lado de Ty Lee y Azula de más o menos la misma edad. Deje el álbum abierto en esa hoja y coloque la piedra encima. _¿Qué estarás haciendo Mai? ¿Pensarás en mí? ¿Te habrás acordado que hoy es nuestro aniversario? ¿Te tratarán bien? ¿Estarás bien? ¿Me extrañarás? ¿Azula te estará torturando?_ No, no puedo pensar de esa forma, Mai está bien y está con Ty Lee. No, necesita protección... Suspiré un poco y reí hacia mis adentros. Suspirar me hacía pensar en ella...

-Feliz Aniversario Mai...- dije en un susurro.

* * *

¡Se acabó! Ahí está el capítulo 8, Zuko hizo su aparición... Y Ryu besó a Mai. ¿Qué pasará? Incluí lo de la roca porque he leído en otros fics que en su infancia, Mai le da a Zuko una piedra en forma de corazón que encuentra por ahí... Así que ahora saben por qué… Como siempre les pido, dejen sus review, comentarios y opiniones. ¡Gracias a los nuevos followers y a los viejos aún más! Sin más por el momento, GirlFanatic30


	9. Herida

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Herida.

Ryu's POV:

Buscaba a Ran por toda la Roca Hirviente, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, tan fuerte que lo sentía en mis oídos. No podía creer lo que había hecho, bese a Mai Konoe, era un estúpido. ¡Un gran estúpido!

-¡Wow! Estas hecho un desastre compañero, ¿qué te paso?- Al fin había encontrado a Ran, mi amigo estaba en la puerta que daba al patio.

-¡Hice una estupidez!- gruñí en señal de frustración y jalé a Ran al comedor, que en esos momentos estaba vacío.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Ran, yo me senté y me golpee un par de veces la cabeza con una mesa.

-Hice lo peor que pude haber hecho...

-¿Podrías explicarte mejor?- Ran parecía confundido.

-Bese a Mai.

-¡¿Que tú qué?! Es una broma, ¿verdad?- Ran dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que iba a golpearme.

-No, no es broma.

-Ryu, sé que te gusta esa chica o al menos noté que te atraía, pero de eso a que intentaras algo más con ella... Hermano, Mai nunca te haría caso, ella se sacrificó por el príncipe. Y es aún peor por todo lo del plan, ¿estas consciente de que se puede echar para atrás por lo que acabas de hacer?- Ran se sentó a mi lado y me dio un apretón en el hombro.

-Lo sé, es estúpido. Sé que Mai nunca se fijaría en mí porque toda ella expulsa el nombre _Zuko_ por sus poros, pero fue un impulso, la vi allí, dormida y lo hice. ¡Ah! Soy un idiota- puse mi cabeza sobre la mesa y me quería seguir golpeándome.

-Amigo, ya lo hiciste. No hay marcha atrás, ahora sólo ruégale a los Dioses que Mai siga de nuestra parte...

Mai's POV:

Daba vueltas en la cama de Ryu, se me había quitado el sueño. ¡Él me beso! ¡Ryu, me beso! Pero no podía corresponderle, aunque quisiera no podía. Mi corazón aún le pertenecía a Zuko, por más cursi que sonara, aún amaba a ese idiota. ¡Agh! ¿Por qué Ryu me había besado? ¡Vamos! Entre todas las chicas de la Roca Hirviente, ¿por qué yo? ¿Y si sólo es para asegurarse de que no me voy a echar para atrás? No, no es capaz , ¿o sí?

Seguía dándole vueltas a la cama, quería hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. Para mi suerte escuché pasos afuera de la habitación y vi como la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-_Dulzura_, pero que agradable sorpresa...- escuché la voz rasposa de Shun.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté fríamente.

-Visitándote, ¿no es obvio?- Shun contestó con tono sarcástico, vi que tenía un pañuelo en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije tratando de sonar lo más amenazadora posible.

-Sólo hablar _dulzura_, me rompiste el corazón al humillarme de esa manera el otro día. No debiste... Pero para que veas que no hay resentimientos, tú y yo nos divertiremos un rato, te apuesto a que estarás más entretenida conmigo que con el Alcaide. Y sabes perfectamente que clase de diversión tendremos...- El guardia cerró la puerta con llave y sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-Ni siquiera lo sueñes imbécil- le dije entre dientes, mientras me levantaba de la cama.

-No te levantes, será mejor así... Sentirás menos dolor- Shun comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, una vez que estábamos a pocos pasos de distancia le solté un puñetazo en la cara y corrí hacia la puerta, pero Shun me tomó por el brazo.

-¡SUELTAME!- exigí, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el guardia me cubrió la nariz con el pañuelo y comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo se volvía débil. Shun me aventó a la cama y sacó un cuchillo de su manga.

-Sabes, es triste que esto termine así, porque no eres nada fea Mai. Ahora entiendo porque el príncipe Zuko te escogió de entré todas las chicas de la Nación del Fuego y porque el Alcaide te llamaba todas las noches. Pero la princesa Azula me va a pagar muy bien por este trabajo- explicó Shun, mientras se acostaba a mi lado y me daba un beso en la mejilla, lo que me provocó náuseas.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- pregunté con voz débil, me sentía despierta, pero no podía moverme. La cosa que me puso este imbécil en la nariz me paralizó.

-Primero, divertirme contigo, después... Matarte- explicó el guardia. Así que Azula me quería muerta, supongo que las torturas ya no eran suficientes.

Shun presionó el cuchillo contra mi cuello y sentí como un hilo de sangre brotó de mi piel, hizo lo mismo con mi brazo derecho y mi muñeca izquierda. El cuchillo penetraba en mi piel como para cortarme, pero no como para matarme, supongo que primero me iba a torturar. Traté de gritar, pero era inútil, mi voz estaba demasiado débil. Traté de quitarme a Shun de encima pero mi cuerpo no respondía. El guardia seguía cortándome y me daba uno que otro beso.

Después de un rato pareció aburrirse y comenzó a golpearme en la cara y en el estómago. Quería gritar, quería golpearlo, quería escapar, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sólo sentía el dolor que las cortadas y los golpes me producían. Y también la repugnancia que sus besos me provocaban.

-¿Mai? ¿Oye estas ahí?- escuché que Ryu decía a través de la puerta, Shun se tensó.

-Cállate- me ordeno el guardia, pero esta era mi oportunidad de escapar con vida de aquí, reuní todas mis fuerzas y...

Ran's POV:

-¿Mai? ¿Oye estas ahí?- preguntó mi amigo al percatarse que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Hubo un silencio por unos segundos.

-¡Ayuda!- se escuchó levemente que una voz gritaba desde el interior de la habitación. Ryu de inmediato comenzó a golpear la puerta, pero era inútil, no se abrió.

-Muévete- ordené y Ryu obedeció, hice unos movimientos de tierra control y rompí la puerta.

Vimos que Shun golpeó fuertemente en el estómago a Mai, tan fuerte que la dejó sin aire. Al mismo tiempo Ryu se abalanzó en contra del guardia y comenzó a golpearlo; yo corrí hacía a Mai, vi que las sábanas a su alrededor estaban llenas de sangre y la _princesa_ respiraba con dificultad. Levante a la chica con cuidado.

-Tranquila, respira...- Acomode algunas almohadas en la cama y coloque a Mai sobre estas para que pudiera respirar mejor. Voltee a ver a Ryu y había dejado a Shun inconsciente.

-Ve por un doctor, una enfermera, lo que sea...- ordenó ansioso el Alcaide. Yo me levanté rápidamente de la cama, una vez que estaba en el umbral de la puerta vi como mi amigo tomó a Mai entre sus brazos y la _princesa_ se desvaneció...

Ty Lee's POV:

Mi tercera semana en la Roca Hirviente estaba por terminar, pasado mañana se cumplirían tres semanas. Ryu, el Alcaide, me había mandado llamar unos días atrás para decirme que habían herido gravemente a Mai, para mi sorpresa el joven me confesó los planes que tenía de escape y que mi amiga había decidido participar en ellos.

Ryu había estado al pendiente de Mai, diario iba a ver cómo estaba. También la íbamos a ver Kenta y yo, sólo que a mí no se me permitía verla tan seguido. Estaba sentada a lado de Mai en la enfermería de la prisión, mi amiga tenía vendadas las muñecas y parte de los brazos, tenía puesto un camisón de dormir en lugar del uniforme de la prisión y lucía un poco pálida. Sentí como Mai se movía un poco y un gruñido salió de su boca.

-¿Mai?- mi amiga abrió los ojos de golpe y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.

-¿Ty?- Mai habló débilmente, yo me abalancé hacia mi amiga y ella gruño.

-Me lastimas...

-¡Oh! Lo siento, ¿cómo estás?- pregunté regresando a mi lugar.

-Supongo que viva- dijo Mai sin muchos ánimos.

-Ryu me contó lo que paso y lo que planeaban, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le reproché, Mai soltó un largo suspiro.

-No te conté porque no tenía un plan seguro y porque no había tenido tiempo. Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido...- explicó la apodada _princesa_.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que te apoyo, te ayudo y te sigo en lo que decidas- sonreí ampliamente y Mai me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias Ty... Recuerda que pase lo que pase no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

Mai y yo platicábamos de como saldríamos de aquí. Yo le dije que después de que el Alcaide me confesó sus planes, yo le conté a Akina y juntas les dijimos a las Guerreras Kyoshi, los Guerreros de la Tribu Agua y a Sensu y que todos habían aceptado ayudar. En eso estábamos, cuándo Ryu y Kenta se hicieron presentes.

-¿Ty Lee? ¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó Kenta, a ambos chicos se les abrieron los ojos cuando vieron que Mai estaba despierta.

-¡Mai! Gracias a los Espíritus que estas despierta...- Kenta se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de mi amiga.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta- Mai le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Kenta y volteó la mirada hacia Ryu, al notar la tensión entre ellos dos Kenta se aclaró la garganta.

-Emm... Bueno, Ty Lee, te tengo que regresar al patio- dijo Kenta.

-Sí, te veo mañana Mai- le di un pequeño apretón en la mano a mi amiga y Kenta y yo salimos de la enfermería.

Ryu's POV:

Mai me seguía con la mirada, la chica seguía pálida, pero no tanto como hace unos días.

-¿No planeas decir nada?- dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos...- caminé hacia el lugar que ocupaba Ty Lee anteriormente y me senté.

-¿Se supone que debo de reír?- Al parecer a la _princesa_ no le hizo gracia mi chiste.

-No, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Supongo que bien, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- preguntó, sus ojos parecían que me analizaban con cada movimiento, comenzaba a intimidarme.

-No mucho, dos días...- expliqué, la chica soltó un suspiro.

-¿Y Shun?

-¿Qué con él?- pregunté levantando una ceja.

-¿Dónde está?

-En confinamiento hasta que yo lo ordene...- expliqué

-Ahora que desperté, ¿lo sacaras?- preguntó, Mai al fin desvió la mirada y dirigió sus ojos dorado pálido hacia la pared.

-No, si tú me lo pides- tomé su mano, Mai no dijo nada.

Mai's POV:

Ryu tomó mi mano, no pude hacer nada más que callarme, él y Ran me habían salvado la vida.

-Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero ¿seguirás con el plan?- preguntó Ryu sin soltar mi mano.

-¿Por qué dudas de mi decisión?- pregunté mientras dirigí mis ojos hacia él.

-Por... por el beso- contestó el Alcaide nervioso.

-Contéstame algo, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- pregunté

-Por idiota, fue un impulso. Yo sé que tu amas a Zuko y fue estúpido de mi parte besarte. Lo hice porque me gustas, esa es la verdad- estaba sorprendida por la confesión de Ryu, no pensé que en realidad le gustará. El Alcaide soltó mi mano y se echó para atrás en la silla que ocupaba.

-Pensé que sólo querías asegurarte de que no me iba a echar para atrás.

-No, ¿por qué te besaría para asegurar tal cosa? Creo que besarte sólo empeoraría las cosas...- Ryu parecía afligido.

-Seguiré con el plan, además, ¿qué clase de persona sería si no siguiera de tu parte? Salvaste mi vida.

-No soy la clase de persona que cobre deudas, Mai- el Alcaide parecía un poco ofendido.

-Tú no eres esa clase de persona, pero a mí me gusta saldar mis deudas y si no lo quieres ver como una deuda, entonces velo como un favor de amigos- Ryu casi se cae de la silla y volteó a verme de golpe.

-¿Amigos?

-Sí, es lo que hacen los amigos, se protegen y se cuidan las espaldas ¿no? Ty me enseño eso...- expliqué y le sonreí un poco.

-¿Tienes un plan _princesa_?- me preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Tenemos aún tres semanas antes de que llegue el Cometa de Sozin, eso es bastante tiempo para salir de aquí y llegar a Ba Sing Se...

-Hablando de eso... Mmmm... Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora- dijo Ryu nervioso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?! Define ahora y... ¿Por qué?- solté algo alterada.

-A Shun le iban a pagar por matarte, después de eso le iba a hacer lo mismo a Ty Lee. La princesa Azula quiere mostrarle al mundo que nadie la traiciona y de paso quiere darle un buen _golpe_ a Zuko. Como Shun falló en la misión, quiere ejecutarlas a ambas pasado mañana y quiere que la noticia corra rápido en toda la Nación del Fuego y en el Reino Tierra, tenemos que escapar mañana...

* * *

¡Boom! Ahí termina el noveno capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado. Sé que estuvo medio dramático y algo violento, pero tendrá que ver un poco en los siguientes capítulos. Se me olvidó comentarles que Sensu es el hermano del niño que sale en el capítulo de Zuko Solitario, por si no se acuerdan. Y bueno... Como se habrán dado cuenta, el escape se acerca porque Azula las quiere matar. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, etc etc. REVIEW! Y gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia.


	10. Caminos separados

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Caminos separados.

Mai's POV:

-A Shun le iban a pagar por matarte, después de eso le iba a hacer lo mismo a Ty Lee. La princesa Azula quiere mostrarle al mundo que nadie la traiciona y de paso quiere darle un buen _golpe_ a Zuko. Como Shun falló en la misión, quiere ejecutarlas a ambas pasado mañana y quiere que la noticia corra rápido en toda la Nación del Fuego y en el Reino Tierra, tenemos que escapar mañana...- las palabras de Ryu me cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Cómo escaparemos tan pronto? Ni siquiera me han dicho que puedo salir de aquí- Ryu me miró con determinación.

-Podemos hacer un plan ahora, tienes ideas, tengo ideas, hay que unirlas...

-No es tan sencillo, Ryu. Hay que reunir cosas, sabotear otras, organizar gente...

-Soy el Alcaide, por sabotear y conseguir cosas, no te preocupes. Yo lo hago- Ryu me dio una pequeña sonrisa y yo mordí mi labio inferior, teníamos que elaborar un buen plan en menos de un día y comenzar a actuar esta noche. No tenía opción, no podía pararme a pensar, tenía que actuar si quería salir de aquí con vida.

-De acuerdo, hagamos esto...

-Dime qué ideas tienes- exigió el joven Alcaide.

-Pensaba en que podríamos salir de noche, después del toque de queda y ya que no tenemos tiempo, tendremos que escapar en la góndolas- expliqué.

-¿En la noche? Bien, pero ¿no será muy obvio que un montón de prisioneros salgan en la noche en las góndolas?

-Kenta y yo habíamos hablado de eso, podemos salir disfrazados de guardias... ¿Podrías conseguir 8 uniformes de mujer y 4 de hombre?- pregunté

-Seguro.

-Bien, tendríamos que salir en grupos de 4 o 5...

-Podemos hacer los grupos después, estaba pensando... Sí saldremos en las góndolas, podríamos poner a Kenta o a Ran como vigilantes en la torre esa noche- explicó Ryu.

-Pondremos a Kenta, será más sospechoso si ponemos a Ran.

Hablamos cerca de dos horas preparando todo, pensando en posibilidades y otras opciones de escape. Mañana escaparíamos, mañana seríamos libres...

Ty Lee's POV:

El día en el que Mai despertó había transcurrido tranquilo, cayó la noche y dieron el toque de queda.

Dormí tranquila, hasta que sentí como una mano cubría mi boca.

-No grites, por favor...- dijo una voz masculina susurrando. Abrí los ojos de golpe, todavía no salía el sol y vi que el Alcaide estaba frente a mí.

-¿Ryu? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté

-Mai quiere verte- explicó.

-¿Ella está bien?- el chico se limitó a asentir.

Caminamos hacia la enfermería de la Roca Hirviente. No dijimos nada durante el camino. Entramos al lugar y para mi sorpresa se encontraban Yumiko, Bato, Akina, Sensu y Kenta alrededor de la cama en la que se encontraba Mai. El ambiente se sentía tenso.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté un poco asustada.

-Ven- ordenó mi amiga y me senté a su derecha.

-¿Por qué están todos aquí?

-Ty, escaparemos esta noche- explicó Mai, sin rodeos.

-¿Tan pronto?- se empezaron a formar muchas preguntas en mi mente. ¿Por qué querían salir así tan de repente?

-La princesa Azula las quiere ejecutar mañana. Tenemos que escapar esta noche si quieren vivir- sentenció el Alcaide, yo trague saliva, no puedo creer que Azula, después de todos estos años de amistad nos quiera ejecutar como si nada.

-Entonces... ¿Tenemos que escapar?

-Si- afirmaron Ryu y Mai al unísono.

-¿Cómo? ¿Al menos existe un plan?- pregunté mientras veía a mi amiga, Mai soltó un suspiro.

-Eso van a explicar Ty...- esta vez habló Akina.

-Saldremos está noche, disfrazados de guardias, en las góndolas- explicó Mai

-¿No se supone que las góndolas dejan de funcionar en la noche?- preguntó Kenta.

-Se supone, pero Ryu dará la orden de que las góndolas funcionen en la noche- explicó mi amiga.

-¿No será muy sospechoso que las góndolas funcionen toda la noche?- ahora hablo Bato.

-Diré, que no quiero que mañana falle algo con la llegada de la princesa Azula y eso incluye el funcionamiento de las góndolas. Creerán que están funcionando toda la noche para probarlas- dijo Ryu.

-¿Qué hay del guardia que revisa las góndolas?- preguntó Yumiko con desconfianza.

-Esa sería tu misión Kenta, tendrás que ser el guardia que cuide las góndolas hoy en la noche y así nosotros saldremos más seguros- explicó Mai.

-De acuerdo- Kenta dijo sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué hay nosotros? Están bien los uniformes, las góndolas y todo eso, pero estarán de acuerdo que se verá muy sospechoso que una bola de guardias salgan a las góndolas y de noche- dijo Sensu con tono preocupado. Bato y Yumiko asintieron en señal de que estaban de acuerdo con Sensu.

-También pensamos en eso, empezaremos a ejecutar el plan a las 11 de la noche en punto y formáremos grupos, cada media hora saldrá un grupo nuevo- explicó Mai

-Además, para estar más seguros, cada grupo formará parejas o tríos para salir a las góndolas cada 10 o 15 minutos- finalizó Ryu, todos parecían pensar en las palabras recién dichas, era un plan bueno pero peligroso. Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos.

-Parece que está todo, sólo falta robar los uniformes- dijo Akina, rompiendo el silencio.

-Solucionado, aquí los tengo- El Alcaide nos mostró una caja llena de uniformes.

-¿Tenemos un plan B?- Pregunté

-El plan B es que no fallé el plan A- Mai dijo con seguridad. El aura de mi amiga, había cambiado mucho las últimas semanas, esa aura sucia y gris sólo cambiaba cuando Zuko estaba cerca, Mai había encontrado algo nuevo por lo cual sentir pasión.

-No podemos fallar en esto, si fallamos morimos, si nos quedamos... Tal vez no moriremos, pero ustedes si- dijo Ryu de una sombría que me hizo sentir escalofríos.

-¿Cómo quedarían los grupos?- preguntó Yumiko.

-Pensamos en que podríamos hacer tres grupos para salir de aquí en máximo una hora y media, somos 15 personas, seríamos grupos de 5.

-En el primero, queríamos que fueras tú, Bato, para asegurarnos de que todo va a estar bien del otro lado- explicó Mai y miró a Bato.

-Me aseguraré de que todos lleguen bien.

-Bien, escoge con quién quieres salir...- dijo Ryu.

-Saldré con Itsuki, Rin, Kiyomi y Yumiko, claro si estás de acuerdo- dijo Bato mientras veía a Yumiko.

-Lo siento Bato, quiero que primero salgan las chicas, si no les importa me gustaría salir en el último grupo.

-Por mi está bien...- aseguró Mai.

-En ese caso saldré con Itsuki, Rin, Kiyomi y Masaru.

-Saldrán a las 11 en punto y tú decides como se dividirán, eres el líder del grupo 1- dijo Ryu. Bato se limitó a asentir.

-En el siguiente grupo tu escoges Ty...- Mai me miró y sus ojos me mostraron apoyo.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú...

-Quiero a... Akina, Sensu, Ran y tú, Mai- mi amiga volteó a verme de golpe.

-Ty, yo saldré en el grupo del final, al igual que Yumiko, quiero asegurarme de que todo saldrá bien- Todos parecían algo sorprendidos por la declaración de Mai y le dieron sonrisas y miradas de aprobación.

-De acuerdo, entonces quiero a Tora- finalicé.

-Saldrán 11:30- dijo Ryu.

-El último grupo seremos Ryu, Soma, Yumiko, Kenta, que estará vigilando y yo, saldremos a las 12 y sí todo sale cómo lo planeamos seremos libres al amanecer...- dijo Mai orgullosa.

-¿Y qué haremos cuando salgamos, Mai?- preguntó Yumiko, Mai parecía sorprendida.

-Creí que íbamos a tomar caminos separados...- dijo mi amiga.

-Una vez que nos incluiste en este loco plan, todos decidimos que te seguiríamos hasta el final- dijo Yumiko mientras le sostenía la mirada a Mai.

-Una vez que salgamos, robaremos una aeronave y de aquí iremos directo a Ba Sing Se- Todos miraron a Mai y asintieron o dijeron "si" levemente.

Ran's POV:

La noche había caído. Todo estaba casi listo para salir, todos estábamos nerviosos, pero seguros de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Ryu me había mandado a llamar a la enfermería. Encontré a Mai y a Akina ya enfundadas en los uniformes de guardias.

-¿Y Ryu?- pregunté, esperaba ver a mi amigo ahí,

-Vendrá hasta que sean las 12, le dije que te llamara porque quería hablar con ambos- explicó la princesa.

-¿Qué pasa, Mai?- preguntó Akina.

-Este plan es muy loco e improvisado, pero ya está hecho. Ustedes irán con Ty Lee y, quiero asegurarme de que sí me pasa algo, ustedes estarán con Ty Lee hasta el final- Mai lucía sería y dijo eso mucha frialdad.

-No pasará nada- dije

-Eso tú no lo sabes y tal vez yo tampoco, pero quiero saber que sí llegará a salir algo mal, Ty Lee estará en buenas manos- Mai veía hacia un punto fijo en la pared, parecía como si de un segundo a otro la chica monótona, fría y gris, que había conocido unas semanas atrás había regresado.

-Yo... Nosotros lo haremos, ¿cierto, Ran?- Akina volteó a verme. Yo me límite a asentir.

-Gracias...- dijo la pelinegra débilmente.

-Aun así, nada pasará- aseguró Akina, pero Mai parecía no prestarle atención.

-Algo más, Akina, si algo pasa... Dale esto a Ty Lee- Mai extendió una daga y Akina la tomó con admiración.

Salimos de la enfermería y cada uno se fue a sus puestos.

Las 11:00 de la noche, el primer grupo salió sin imprevistos.

11:30 de la noche, Ty Lee, Tora y Sensu debían de estar abordando la góndola.

11:45 de la noche, Akina y yo abordamos la góndola. Una vez todos ahí, la góndola comenzó a avanzar y llegamos al otro lado sin problemas.

12:00 de la noche, vimos que dos figuras abordaron la góndola del otro lado. Según Ty Lee, eran Yumiko y Soma.

12:15 de la noche, otras tres sombras llegaron a la góndola, subieron en ella y comenzó a moverse.

12:20 de la noche, todo pasaba normal, parecía que íbamos a lograrlo. En ese momento la góndola se paró.

-¡Corten la línea!

-¡Los prisioneros escapan!

12:25 de la noche, los guardias comenzaron a cortar la línea y vimos como la góndola se hacía de un lado al otro, todos tratábamos de hacer algo, pero era inútil.

12:35 de la noche, vimos como de la góndola caían dos cuerpos hacia el lago hirviente; una chica de cabello negro largo y otro joven, que estaba seguro, era mi mejor amigo porque tomaba a la chica de la mano mientras caían.

12:40 de la noche, Bato me jaló y no supe que paso después. Sólo sabía que no lo habíamos logrado y que las personas en esa góndola habían muerto esa noche...

**Al siguiente día, en Isla Ember:**

Katara's POV:

Aang y Zuko entrenaban en el patio trasero de la casa de Zuko, Aang aprendía fuego control, lo más rápido que podía.

-¿Qué tal eso Profesor Calor?- preguntó el Avatar al lanzarle una bola de fuego.

-Deja de llamarme así, ¿quieres?- Zuko le regresó la bola de fuego a Aang y el chico la esquivó fácilmente.

Siguieron entrenando por unos 10 minutos más, cuando Suki, Toph y Sokka llegaron del mercado.

-¡Reina del Azúcar, Pies Ligeros, Gruñón, hemos llegado!- dijo Toph, tirándose en el piso.

-Si no lo dices, no me doy cuenta- dijo Zuko con sarcasmo, mientras se tiraba en el piso, al igual que Toph.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-¡Isla Ember esta vuelta loca!- explicó Suki.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Aang, que estaba jugando con Momo.

-No lo sabemos, de hecho le queríamos preguntar a Zuko...

Toph's POV:

-No lo sabemos, de hecho le queríamos preguntar a Zuko...-explicó Sokka, al escuchar su nombre, Zuko se sentó en el piso.

-¿Preguntarme qué?- dijo curioso el maestro fuego.

-¿La familia Konoe es importante en la Nación del Fuego?- preguntó Suki. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, lo noté por las vibraciones de su cuerpo.

-¿Konoe?- Zuko parecía aún más extrañado.

-Sí, dijeron Konoe...- afirmé

-Los Konoe son una dinastía de muchas generaciones atrás... Son muy influyentes en la Nación del Fuego, sobre todo en Ciudad Palacio ¿Por qué lo preguntan?- La voz de Zuko parecía vibrar y el latido de su corazón aumentó.

-Toda la Isla está hablando de ellos, dicen que la hija de los Konoe murió...- expliqué.

-¿La hija de los Konoe? ¿Están seguros? ¿HIJA?- Zuko sonaba alterado.

-Sí, Zuko, HIJAAAAA- dijo Sokka.

-¿Konoe? ¿De verdad? ¿Su hija está muerta?- El príncipe parecía conmocionado.

-Gruñón, no olvidó una voz ni una palabra en cuanto la escucho. Dijeron Konoe y sí, dijeron hija...- expliqué

-Dijeron que la chica fue acusada de alta traición y que fue ejecutada hoy en la mañana... Yo creo que por eso toda Isla Ember está conmocionada, si los Konoe son así de influyentes cómo dices, no deben de creer que una chica así haya traicionado a la Nación del Fuego...- dijo Suki, parecía que algo se había roto en Zuko y era como sí el tiempo se hubiera detenido en él...

Zuko's POV:

-Dijeron que la chica fue acusada de alta traición y que fue ejecutada hoy en la mañana... Yo creo que por eso toda Isla Ember está conmocionada, si los Konoe son así de influyentes cómo dices, no deben de creer que una chica así haya traicionado a la Nación del Fuego...- explicó Suki. ¿Mai había sido ejecutada? No podía ser cierto, no podía haber muerto, no ella, no _mi_ Mai…

-¿La conocías?- preguntó Sokka, pero no contesté. En lugar de eso, salí de la casa y comencé a correr sin dirección alguna.

Corrí lo que nunca había corrido en mi vida, sentía que no estaba avanzando. Mai no podía estar muerta. Ella era fuerte e inteligente y podía cuidarse sola, ella me lo aseguro.

"_No necesito protección_"

Seguía corriendo, la sangre me hervía, la cabeza me pulsaba. Imágenes de ella aparecían a través de mis ojos, su voz resonaba en mis oídos, parecía que aún podía sentir su tacto contra mi piel.

_Una niña, peinada con dos chongos, me tiraba lodo a la cara, seguido de risas de ella, Ty Lee y Azula._

_La niña pelinegra, esta vez de unos 10 años, tenía una manzana en llamas en su cabeza. Yo me abalancé hacía a ella, provocando que ambos cayéramos a una fuente._

_La misma niña estaba mojando con agua de una cantimplora, el listón que previamente adornaba su cabello. Con el listón, limpió las lágrimas de un príncipe que había perdido unos días atrás a su madre._

_La niña ya no era una niña, tenía 12 años. En el palacio había una gran fiesta y después de bailar un par de canciones, nos escapamos del salón, terminando sentados el uno al lado del otro bajó un gran cerezo. Su árbol favorito. Después de platicar un rato, le robe su primer beso._

_Mai tenía lágrimas en sus ojos dorado pálido. "Iré contigo", afirmó. "No puedes...", contesté fríamente. Tomé su rostro y la bese. "Regresaré, Mai". Ella contuvo las lágrimas y nos besamos de nuevo._

_Yo me había caído adentro de una fuente, ella se acercó a mí y me dijo burlonamente "Ahora estamos a mano" _

_La seguía por los callejones del Reino Tierra, Mai reía como nunca antes lo había hecho. "Al fin pareces estar divirtiéndote. Parece que me he perdido ese lado tuyo por mucho tiempo...", "Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste, pero no todo ha cambiado". Mai se acercó a mí y me beso._

_"Entonces, ¿no vendrás con nosotras a la Nación del Fuego?, ¿no vendrás conmigo...? _

_"Te ves hermosa cuando odias al mundo". "A ti no te odio", declaro. "Yo a ti no te odio" _

_"Se dé algo por lo que sí me preocupo, me preocupo por ti..."_

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!- grite lo más fuerte que pude, me tiré de rodillas en la arena y lágrimas furiosas abandonaron mis ojos. Mai se había ido para siempre...

* * *

Aquí acaba esta historia, espero que les haya gustado… ¡Aaaaaah! Los engañé, por supuesto que NO acaba ahí. No diré muchos detalles, sólo esperen al próximo capítulo. Llegamos al mágico #10 y me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia, en especial a PrivateFire y a Manis. Sigan la historia, comenten, sugieran, dejen sus REVIEWS. Nos estamos leyendo. GirlFanatic30.


	11. Por ellos

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Por ellos…

Sokka's POV:

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos en la playa.

-¿Qué demonios con Zuko?- dijo Toph mientras se levantaba del piso.

-¿Ese fue Zuko?- preguntó Katara con un leve un leve aire de preocupación.

-Sí y después de los latidos de su corazón, hace rato y su grito de ahorita, yo diría que no está de humor- se limitó a decir la bandida ciega.

-Creo que alguien debería hablar con él...- sugirió Suki.

-Iré yo...- dijo Aang y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No, iré yo. Créeme él querrá hablar conmigo.

Caminé por la playa, Zuko había recorrido buen camino desde la casa. Lo encontré tirado en la arena, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?- pregunté, me senté a lado del príncipe.

-Sokka, quiero estar sólo.

-No, no quieres. Pretendes querer estar sólo, pero la realidad es otra- Miré a Zuko, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Sí, sí quiero...

-Konoe, ¿Mai Konoe?- Zuko se limitó a asentir. -Sé que mis palabras no servirá de mucho, pero sé lo que sientes...

-¿A qué te refieres?- el príncipe se levantó y me miró fijamente.

-Sé lo que es perder a la persona a la que amas. ¿Recuerdas que el día en el que viajábamos hacia la Roca Hirviente te dije que mi primera novia se había convertido en la Luna?

-Si... ¿Qué con eso?- preguntó Zuko confundido.

-Yue, así se llamaba, ella se sacrificó por el mundo y aunque yo le hubiese suplicado que no se sacrificara, ella no me hubiera hecho caso, Yue sabía lo que hacía y no importaba que yo la amara, ella estaba decidida a salvarnos. Pasa lo mismo con Mai, ella se sacrificó por salvarte, ella estaba consciente de lo que hacía y conocía las posibles consecuencias, no le importaba sí moría, mientras fuera por ti y te apuesto a que sí pudiera regresar a este mundo, lo haría de nuevo porque te amaba. Sé que estás pensando que yo no siquiera la conocía y es cierto, no la conocía, pero sé que las personas llegan a hacer locuras por amor y fue lo que Mai hizo- Se formó un nudo en mi garganta, al pensar en Yue, sabía que Zuko no estaba pasando por un buen momento y sabía lo que se sentía perder a alguien a quién amas. El príncipe me miró sorprendido.

-Me siento… ¿roto? No sé cómo explicarlo, Mai… ella, era todo para mí. Era la única que se preocupaba realmente por mí, ella realmente me amaba y yo la dejé en esa prisión, la dejé atrás y ahora ella se ha ido. Todo es mi culpa- la voz de Zuko se escuchaba entrecortada, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a echar a llorar.

-No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie. Es el destino, contra cosas como la muerte nadie puede hacer de nada. Ya te lo dije, Mai sabía lo que hacía y sí paso esto es por algo. ¿Sabes? No te garantizo que mañana te vas a levantar y vas a estar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero te puedo decir que el tiempo puede sanar cualquier herida y más adelante vas a superar esto y vas a regresar a ser el Zuko de antes, sólo no te culpes y si tienes que llorar, llora, si tienes que gritar, grita. Haz lo que tengas que hacer… y entre más pronto la dejes ir será mejor- le di una sonrisa a Zuko, él no hizo expresión alguna, me miró y luego bajo su mirada hacia la arena. Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos.

-Gracias Sokka.

-De nada, si necesitas hablar sabes dónde encontrarme- me levanté y me estiré. Miré a Zuko por última vez, definitivamente esto le tomaría tiempo.

Zuko's POV:

Mai, ese nombre era lo único que ocupaba mi mente ahora. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse ido? Sólo recuerdos aparecían en mi cabeza, su voz resonaba en mis oídos. Debí traerla conmigo, pero no quería que resultara herida. Estúpida ironía, todo terminó peor.

En estos momentos desearía poder regresar el tiempo o al menos poder verla una vez más y así poder decirle que lo sentía y cuanto la amo…

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar entre la Nación del Fuego y el Reino Tierra. **

Akina's POV:

Después de lo que paso en la Roca Hirviente, secuestramos una aeronave y salimos de ahí lo más rápido que pudimos. Ni Ty Lee ni Ran decían nada, algo en ellos murió con Mai y Ryu, pero todos estábamos conmocionados por lo que había pasado. Las guerreras estaban afectadas por la muerte de Yumiko y Bato e Itsuki también parecían algo tristes por la muerte de Soma. Sensu y yo éramos los que mejor estábamos en esta situación.

-¿Ty?- me acerque a la chica, que estaba sentada sola en una esquina de la aeronave.

-Hola- dijo Ty Lee débilmente.

-Mai… ella me pidió que te diera esto si pasaba algo- extendí la daga que Mai me había dado el día anterior. Ty Lee la tomó con cuidado y un par lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos grises. La miró por unos segundos y frunció el ceño con determinación.

-Oigan, ¡oigan todos!- Ty Lee se levantó de la esquina en dónde estábamos y todos voltearon a verla. -Sé que todos estamos muy tristes por lo que paso, todos perdimos a alguien importante, pero creo que debemos terminar lo que comenzamos- la chica sonaba segura, Bato e Itsuki la miraron con incertidumbre, las guerreras parecían convencidas y Ran, quien manejaba el aeronave, volteó a verla sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres niña?- preguntó Bato.

-Mai y Ryu querían que ayudáramos en Ba Sing Se, propongo que vayamos allá y ayudemos a terminar esta guerra. Ellos hubiesen querido que termináramos esta misión... Terminémosla por ellos, no sólo por Mai o Ryu, también por Kenta, Soma y Yumiko- Ty Lee dijo lo último con la voz entrecortada, tenía la daga en una mano y se aferraba a ella, parecía que la muerte de Mai la había madurado de golpe. Todos parecían cautivados por las palabras de la chica, incluso yo me sentía cautivada.

-Yo apoyo a Ty Lee, terminemos esta misión...- dije mientras me paraba a lado de la chica y todos asintieron.

Ran tomó el timón y cambió el rumbo hacia Ba Sing Se.

**Mientras tanto, en la Roca Hirviente.**

Azula's POV:

-¿Escaparon?- dije mirando al guardia que estaba frente a mí.

-So… so… sólo algunos, Princesa- dijo el hombre tartamudeando.

-¿Quiénes?- si esas dos traidoras habían escapado, iba a matar al responsable de esto.

-No lo sabemos Princesa, sólo estamos seguros de que las dos chicas que encarcelo hace algunas semanas, murieron…

-Llevo escuchando esa basura desde en la mañana, quiero saber exactamente quién escapó- dije eso último con frialdad.

El guardia que tenía en frente se inclinó y salió a buscar los nombres que exigían.

Mai y Ty Lee estaban muertas, al menos no tendría que ver cómo las ejecutaban, ahora quería saber quiénes habían escapado. No podía darme el lujo de encontrarme nuevas resistencias ni rebeliones.

Mai y Ty Lee, ambas estaban muertas. Era lo que quería, aun así no se sentía bien. ¡No! ¿En qué estoy pensando? Eran unas traidoras, Mai escogió a _Zuzu_ antes que a mí y Ty Lee escogió a Mai sobre mí. Se lo merecen, merecen que sus cuerpos estén en lo hondo del lago hirviente, se merecen estar _muertas_.

Minutos después, el guardia llego con algunos rollos y me los extendió mientras se inclinaba.

-Discúlpeme si me tarde, Princesa.

-Odio esperar- dije mientras tomaba los rollos.

-Lo sien...

-¡Suficiente!- solté y el guardia guardo silencio. - ¿Son todos?- pregunté.

-Sí, son todos.

-Más te vale...

Me levanté con los rollos en mis brazos y caminé hacia la salida. Una vez en la aeronave me senté a leer cada uno de los documentos.

-¿Adónde vamos, Princesa?- preguntó el capitán.

-¿Adónde crees idiota? A casa- contesté irritada. El capitán se inclinó y se fue.

Después de leer todos los rollos, me di cuenta de que ninguno de los campesinos que habían escapado era una verdadera amenaza como para perseguirlos. Mi verdadero objetivo de había cumplido, ni Mai ni Ty Lee se interpondrían más en mi camino.

**Al anochecer, en un lugar cerca de la Roca Hirviente.**

Kenta's POV:

Me levanté adolorido, mi vista estaba algo borrosa y sentí el piso rocoso bajo mi cuerpo. Vi a mi lado derecho y había una chica de cabello negro tirada, voltee a buscar más personas y vi a un hombre de cabello castaño claro que estaba sentado y parecía aturdido. Parpadee un par de veces hasta que mi vista se aclaró, de nuevo vi al hombre y me di cuenta de que era Ryu.

-Ryu, ¿qué demonios pasó? La góndola cayó, creí que íbamos a morir...- el chico no contestó, en su lugar se levantó y fue a ver a la chica pelinegra.

-¿Mai? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mai, despierta!- la chica no se movió ni emitió sonido alguno.

-¿Ryu? ¡Contesta! ¿Qué paso en la Roca Hirviente y cómo llegamos aquí?- pregunté mientras me acercaba a la pareja.

-Todo esto fue planeado, se supone que sólo íbamos a "morir" Mai y yo, pero todo se complicó cuando Yumiko y Soma se involucraron y luego tú también entraste en la escena y todo salió mal...- Ryu trataba de despertar a Mai, pero la chica no despertaba.

-¿Esta… está muerta?- pregunté.

-No, sólo está herida, la caída fue fuerte y sus heridas anteriores no ayudan- explicó Ryu mientras revisaba la cabeza de Mai.

-Aun así, no entiendo nada de su estúpido plan…

Ryu pasó unos minutos más examinando a Mai, una vez que terminó, sacó de una bolsa un frasco y le dio a la chica algo de un olor amargo en la boca; pasados otros minutos la chica despertó tosiendo.

-¡Al fin!- dijo Ryu aliviado.

-¿Qué demonios me diste? Sabe a excremento- dijo Mai mientras se sentaba despacio en el piso.

-Algo para que despertaras, lo saqué de la enfermería- Mai hizo una mueca de dolor cuando intento levantarse del piso.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó la _princesa_ mientras se agarraba el estómago.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ryu con tono de preocupación.

-Sí, creo que se abrió la herida…

-Déjame ver...- Ryu se acercó a Mai, pero la chica no se movió.

-Oigan… sigo aquí, por sí no lo habían notado y a mí también me gustaría saber qué paso- dije haciéndome presenté.

-Todo esto fue actuación Kenta, se supone que esto era un plan para desviar a Azula, le haríamos creer que estaba muerta para que no persiguiera a los demás- explicó Mai.

-Pero ya te dije, todo se complicó cuándo tú, Yumiko y Soma se metieron. Se supone que ustedes saldrían en una góndola antes que nosotros dos, pero insistieron en venir-explicó Ryu.

-Sabíamos que se iban a dar cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando vieran que yo no estaba en la enfermería; para ese entonces, Ryu y yo estaríamos solos en la última góndola esperando a que cortarán la línea para que cayera, Ryu haría tierra control discretamente y en lugar de caer al lago hirviente, hubiésemos caído en una plataforma de tierra- estaba sorprendido ante el relato de Mai, ellos habían hecho un plan dentro de un plan.

-Pero, ¿por qué fallo aún con nosotros adentro?- aún no me explicaba que había pasado.

-Sí, ¿qué paso? No recuerdo nada, sólo recuerdo hasta que la góndola comenzó a balancearse…- dijo Mai.

-No contábamos con el peso extra que tendríamos, la góndola comenzó a balancearse más de lo que creíamos y fue cuando Yumiko… fue cuando ella se salió por la ventana, Soma trató de ayudarla, pero por el movimiento y el peso ellos… ellos cayeron al lago- explicó Ryu.

-Entonces... No lo lograron- afirmó la chica de manera sombría.

-No, no lo lograron. Después la góndola cayó y yo seguí el plan original, con la fuerza que me quedaba hice brotar tierra del volcán y al momento de caer tú te goleaste la cabeza y Kenta cayó sobre mí. Pasé un par horas inconsciente, cuando desperté me di cuenta de que seguíamos en la Roca Hirviente, hice una tabla de tierra y nos alejé lo más que pude- explicó Ryu.

-¿Te aseguraste de que nadie nos siguiera?- preguntó Mai.

-Sí, de todas maneras todo eso pasó en la madrugada, no creo que alguien se haya dado cuenta- aseguró el Alcaide.

-Y… puedo preguntar, ¿qué haremos?- pregunté, Ryu volteó a ver a Mai, pero la chica no habló.

-Propongo que busquemos a alguien que pueda curar nuestras heridas, sobre todo las de la _princesa_- sugirió Ryu

-Estoy bien, Ryu, no me quebraré- dijo Mai con tono molesto.

-Aun así deberías dejar que te revisen, Mai. Tus heridas podrían infectarse…- dije y Mai pareció darse por vencida.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué colonia o pueblo o lo que sea, queda más cerca de aquí?- preguntó la chica soltando un suspiro.

-Lo único que tenemos alrededor de aquí son islas de la Nación del Fuego, la más cercana es Isla Ember- explicó el Alcaide.

-¿Isla Ember? ¿Enserio? Va a estar llena de toda esa gente que la ocupa en Verano, lo que significa, un lugar no garantizado para dormir y menos privacidad, y créanme cuándo digo que sí fingieron _nuestra_ muerte, ahorita toda la Nación del Fuego y parte del Reino Tierra, lo sabe- protesté

-No creo que este tan llena como dices, es casi el fin de la guerra y no creo que el Señor del Fuego se haya dado el lujo de parar todas las actividades y haya dicho "¡Vacaciones para todos!", además muchas casas abandonadas y… siempre podemos usar un disfraz- dijo Mai, quién parecía convencida.

-Ya la oíste, iremos a Isla Ember…- dijo Ryu con aire de satisfacción.

-Espera, Ryu, ¿cómo planeas que lleguemos allá, nadando?-dijo la chica, sarcásticamente. Yo reí un poco.

-No seas tonta, Mai- Ryu caminó unos pasos de distancia de nosotros y nos mostró un pequeño bote.

-¡Genial!- dije satisfecho, Mai se limitó a mirar aburrida.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Vámonos!- gritó Ryu.

Mai volteó a ver en dirección a la Roca Hirviente, soltó un suspiro y Ryu se acercó a ella. Ambos admiraban la estructura a lo lejos y parecía que pensaban lo mismo, después de unos minutos Ryu le dijo algo a Mai en el oído y ayudo a la _princesa_ a subir en el bote.

Comenzamos a navegar lo más rápido posible, me percaté de que en el bote estaban algunas cosas de Mai, como la caja que le dejo el antiguo Alcaide, y otras cosas de Ryu. Seguí examinando el bote y había un abanico amarillo, tenía la esquina rota y un emblema de las Tribus Agua, que también estaba roto. Mai pareció percatarse del abanico y soltó un suspiro.

-Terminaremos lo que empezamos… lo terminaremos por ellos- dijo la princesa, ni Ryu ni yo dijimos nada.

Después de un par de horas más de camino llegamos a nuestro destinó, Isla Ember, hemos llegado…

* * *

¿Los asusté? ¡Hahaha! Obviamente Mai no podía morir. Como podrán ver, la historia ya le dio un giro completo a lo que fue el final de la serie. Espero les siga gustando. Muchas gracias a los nuevos followers, me encantaron sus reviews. Y por supuesto gracias a los que han seguido esto desde el principio. Por cierto, ¡felices vacaciones! Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc, son bienvenidos. REVIEW. Nos leemos pronto, GirlFanatic30.


	12. Cara a cara

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Cara a cara.

Zuko's POV:

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, voltee a mi derecha y _ella_ estaba dormida a mi lado. Vi alrededor y noté que estábamos en mi habitación en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Admiré a Mai por unos minutos, ambos teníamos puestas nuestras pijamas, yo unos pantalones de dormir y ella un camisón blanco con encaje negro, no pude evitar sonreír y acaricié su mejilla.

-Buenos días- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Buenos días…

-Espero que hayas dormido bien- dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

-Tuve pesadillas…- dije sin ánimos.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- preguntó mi novia suavemente.

-Soñé… soñé que te perdía.

-Entonces, no fue un sueño…- Mai tenía la mirada perdida. De repente la habitación desapareció y sólo estábamos Mai y yo parados en medio de la nada.

-¿Mai?- toqué suavemente su hombro, su piel estaba helada.

-Me dejaste, Zuko. Dejaste que tu hermana hiciera lo que deseó conmigo. Me dejaste pudriéndome en esa prisión…

-Yo no quería, Mai, créeme. Lo que menos quería era que te lastimaran, no quería perderte- ella se volteó, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, sus labios estaban secos y su cabello opaco.

-¡Cállate! ¿Este es tu concepto de amor, Zuko? ¡¿Es tu forma de demostrar tu afecto hacia mí?! Si realmente me amas, déjame ir…

-¡No, Mai! Lo siento, ¡Lo siento, de verdad! Te amo Mai, de verdad lo hago. Dame otra oportunidad…- Mai comenzó a alejarse, traté de seguirla pero mis pies no respondían.

-Ya no hay segundas oportunidades, Zuko… déjame ir- la voz de Mai se escuchaba cada vez más lejana.

-¡Mai, regresa! ¡Por favor, regresa!- Una risa malvada se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Rogando de nuevo, _Zuzu_?- era la voz de Azula, unos segundos después, mi hermana y mi novia aparecieron frente a mis ojos. Azula formó una llama azul en su mano y sé la lanzó a Mai.

-¡NO! ¡MAI!- grité, pero era demasiado tarde, ambas habían desaparecido.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe. Un _sueño_, eso había sido, sólo un _sueño_. Me senté en la cama de mi habitación en Isla Ember, mi corazón latía rápido. Había sido sólo un sueño, pero lo había sentido tan real…

Ryu's POV:

-¿Adónde vamos, _princesa_?- pregunté, Kenta y yo seguíamos a Mai, los tres caminábamos a lo más rápido que podíamos a pesar de la arena.

-A un lugar dónde pasar la noche…

-Eso ya lo sabemos, pero, ¿dónde está ese lugar?- preguntó Kenta, fastidiado de tanto caminar.

-Es una playa privada, sólo falta subir ese pequeño risco, no falta mucho- dijo Mai sin parar.

-Eso dijiste hace 10 minutos…- Kenta parecía irritado.

-¡Para de quejarte!

-Paren los dos. Kenta, llegaremos cuando tengamos que llegar. Mai, necesitamos a un doctor- dije entrometiéndome en la discusión.

-Primero llegamos, después dormimos y mañana hablaremos de nuestras heridas…- dijo la _princesa_, tratando de desviar el tema.

Subimos el risco y caminamos otros 10 minutos, Mai se paró frente a una casa que parecía abandonada.

-Esta casa sí que es grande…- dijo Kenta admirado.

-¿Qué esperabas de la casa Real?- Mai dijo con sarcasmo.

-Espera, ¿casa Real? Debes de esta loca, Mai Konoe. Y si nos descu…

-No nos descubrirán, no han venido a esta casa como e años- explicó Mai, interrumpiéndome.

-¿Cómo entraremos?- preguntó Kenta.

-Por la puerta de atrás, si forzamos la puerta de adelante será muy sospechoso- dijo Mai, a lo que Kenta y yo asentimos.

Caminamos hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, había un enorme muro hecho de madera y tapizado de enredaderas.

-Tendremos que escalar y después forzar la puerta…- explicó la princesa.

-Mejor levantó una escalera de arena, brincamos el muro y nos evitamos la escalada, ¿les parece?- Mai se encogió de hombros y Kenta asintió con la cabeza.

Hice unos movimientos de tierra control y levanté la arena. Kenta subió primero, para revisar el terreno, luego Mai y al final yo. Una vez arriba del muro, brincamos al mismo tiempo. Kenta cayó de pie, pero Mai y yo no. De hecho, Mai cayó sobre mí.

-Esto es incómodo- Mai se quitó de encima y se sentó en el piso.

-Al menos caíste sobre algo blando, yo no tuve la misma suerte- me quejé.

Toph's POV:

Me levanté de inmediato al sentir algunos pasos en la parte de atrás de la casa.

-Zuko, ¡despierta! Creo que nos encontraron- Zuko se levantó de un salto y entre los dos despertamos a los demás.

Todos nos reunimos en la sala y comenzaron las suposiciones y los planes.

-De acuerdo, ustedes atacan por la izquierda y nosotros por la derecha- explicó Sokka, los de la izquierda éramos Zuko, Katara y yo, los de la derecha eran Suki, Sokka y Aang.

-¿No deberíamos asegurarnos de que no es ningún enemigo?- preguntó Aang.

-Aang, Aang, Aang, tú siempre tan positivo… es obvio que no es ningún aliado, ¿quién de nuestros amigos se atrevería a venir a la casa de playa del Señor del Fuego Ozai?- Sokka tenía un buen punto.

-Sokka tiene razón Aang, los que están allá afuera no deben de tener buenas intenciones…- dijo Zuko apoyando a Sokka.

-Bueno, a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Mai's POV:

-Hay alguien ahí- dijo Ryu lo más silencioso posible.

-¿Cómo puedes de…

-¡Tres!- gritó una voz masculina, Kenta, Ryu y yo nos vimos rodeados por seis figuras.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren aquí? Créanme sabremos si mienten- preguntó esta vez una voz femenina, esa voz… la había escuchado antes.

-No queremos pelear ni causar problemas, sólo buscamos un lugar dónde pasar la noche y un médico…- explicó Ryu.

-¿Hay heridos?- de nuevo habló una mujer, pero diferente a la primera.

-Sí, los tres estamos heridos, mi amigo y yo sólo tenemos heridas mínimas, pero la que más necesita ayuda es mi amiga- pellizque a Ryu ante su declaración, esta gente no necesitaba detalles de nuestra situación.

En eso, dos de las personas que nos acorralaron formaron una llama en sus manos. Uno de los hombres se acercó a Kenta y el otro se acercó a mí.

-¿Profesor Calor? Tienes que ver esto…- Por la oscuridad del lugar no pude ver bien el rostro del hombre que había hablado, más que un hombre, parecía un niño. El otro tipo comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Acercó la llama en su mano a mi rostro, traté de ver el suyo, pero fue inútil. El hombre apagó de repente la llama en su mano.

-¿Mai? ¿Mai, eres tú?- esa voz… _Yo a ti no te odio. _

-¿Zuko? ¿Qué haces…- El príncipe no me dejo terminar la frase, se abalanzó hacia a mí y me rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, lo que provocó que soltará un quejido.

-¿Te… te lastimé?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto que la lastimaste, es por ella por quién necesitamos el doctor, ¿recuerdas?- Ryu entró en la escena, hablaba como si estuviera enojado.

-¿No se supone que estaba muerta?- preguntó otra voz femenina.

-Es una larga historia…- Kenta se decidió por hablar.

Katara's POV:

Zuko estaba arrodillado junto a Mai y junto a ella, estaban otros dos hombres. Todo el mundo parecía sorprendido, hace unas horas creíamos que Mai estaba muerta.

-Propongo algo…- Aang comenzó a hablar. -Vamos adentro, revisamos sus heridas, pasan la noche aquí y mañana en la mañana decidimos qué hacer.

-No…- Mai habló, parecía incómoda.

-No, ¿qué?- Zuko seguía a lado de Mai, pero ella parecía rechazarlo.

-Nosotros nos vamos de aquí ahora, no queremos molestar. Además, ¿qué decidirán con nosotros mañana en la mañana? ¿Sí llevarnos prisioneros o llevarnos como aliados?- la chica parecía molesta. Aun así, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso? La estábamos ayudando después de todos lo que nos hizo y ella se negaba.

-Tal vez sea mejor que se vayan. Es posible que Azula los haya mandado como espías y en un rato llegue con unos 1000 guardias y capturé a Aang- dije mirando a Mai, sabía que ella también me miraba en la oscuridad.

-¡Claro! Se me olvidaba decirles que antes de intentar matarme, Azula me dijo que viniera aquí, les sacará toda la información posible y después les dijera "hola" de su parte- soltó Mai sarcásticamente.

-Al menos déjanos revisar tus heridas- esta vez habló Sokka para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Por qué habrías de ayudarme? Primero secuestras a mi hermano para conseguir que liberen a aquel Rey Loco, después Azula, Ty Lee y yo, perseguimos a ti y a tus amigos por la mitad del mundo y en ese proceso casi los matamos una docena de veces, metimos a tu novia a prisión y al final tomamos Ba Sing Se, sigo sin entender por qué quieres ayudarme- la voz de la chica estaba cargada de seguridad.

-Nosotros no secuestramos a tu hermano- dijo mi hermano a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo le llamas a llevarte a un niño pequeño en contra de su voluntad?

-Tú no lo entiendes, ese fue un error. Tu hermano nos siguió el día que evacuaron Omashu, nosotros no lo secuestramos, supongo que tus padres asumieron eso- explicó Aang.

-Es cierto, no has sido la mejor persona con nosotros y si te soy sincero no creo que haya sido por voluntad propia, pero me salvaste de morir en la Roca Hirviente, a mí, a mi novia y a mi padre. Pongámoslo como un ajuste de cuentas- Sokka parecía seguro de sus palabras.

-Y si les sirve de algo, pueden irse cuándo les plazca, no son nuestros prisioneros- Aang habló esta vez. Yo no estaba tan segura, aún no confiaba en Mai, tampoco en esos dos hombres que la acompañaban. Volteé a ver a Suki, también lucía tensa ante la situación; Toph, por su lado, parecía indiferente.

Después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo, Aang propuso ir adentro para revisar las heridas de los recién llegados. Mai entró a regañadientes, uno de sus acompañantes parecía molesto y el otro parecía nervioso.

Una vez adentro, encendimos velas y al fin pudimos ver claramente nuestros rostros. Mai parecía tener dificultades para permanecer de pie, vi su rostro y tenía algunas marcas de golpes, procedí a examinar su cuerpo y también había moretones, lo que más me sorprendió fue verla sosteniendo su estómago.

-¿Estas… estas sangrando?- pregunté.

-No es nada, sólo una cortada- explicó fríamente, mientras desviaba su mirada. Zuko de inmediato miró a la chica, había un reflejo de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Creo que deberías empezar revisando las heridas de Mai, si no les molesta, claro…- dijo un chico castaño y de ojos verdes.

-Si ella quiere…-dije como si me diera igual.

-Como sea…- dijo Mai, mientras rodaba sus ojos.

Mai me siguió por la casa de Isla Ember, ninguna de las dos producía palabra alguna, sólo un incómodo silencio. Llegamos a la habitación que ocupábamos Suki y yo en la casa, entramos silenciosamente y la chica de quedo parada en el umbral.

-¿No planeas venir?- Mai soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué me harás?- preguntó con desconfianza.

-Curarte, pero que te quede algo claro, _Mai_. No creas que por esto ya somos amigas o algo por estilo, esto lo hago como un favor a mi hermano e incluso como un favor para Zuko…

-No planeaba pedirte que fuéramos amigas, de hecho ni siquiera sé por qué acepte la oferta de… ¿tu hermano? Pero, no te preocupes, en cuanto amanezca, mis amigos y yo nos vamos de aquí- dijo la chica a la defensiva.

-Sube- dije indicando la cama, después de las palabras dichas por Mai, no volvimos a decir nada.

La chica me mostró sus heridas, Mai tenía múltiples cortadas y moretones. Parecía estar muy incómoda con los movimientos de agua control que hacía sobre su cuerpo y también parecía que sufría dolor, lo digo por la forma en la que sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas. Después de una media hora, terminé el trabajo de sanción con Mai, pero lo que le iba a decir no le iba a gustar.

-Terminé, pero…

-Pero, ¿qué?- soltó la chica de manera agresiva.

-No te podrás ir mañana al amanecer ni pasado mañana… tal vez tengas que pasar el resto de la semana aquí- dije, mientras lavaba mis manos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Yo no puedo pasar tanto tiempo aquí con ustedes, no entiendo por qué me tengo que quedar todo ese tiempo- Mai lucía alterada y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, al puro estilo Zuko.

-Estas débil, me sorprende que hayas estado de pie allá abajo con todas esas cortadas y golpes, de hecho me sorprende que estés viva. Sí haces alguna clase de esfuerzo, tus heridas se abrirán de nuevo y podrían infectarse o podrías morir y si te sirve de consuelo, no quedará ninguna cicatriz- expliqué lo más calmada posible.

-Al menos, ¿puedo escoger otra habitación?

-Sí, pero después de eso tendrás que estar en reposo absoluto, ¿comprendes? Ve a otra habitación, iré a verte en la mañana- comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Oye… mmm… supongo que gracias.

-Ya te lo dije, esto no es por ti, es por Sokka y por Zuko, pero si quieres velo como una ofrenda temporal de paz…

Sokka's POV:

Zuko, los dos chicos que venían con Mai, Aang y yo, esperábamos a que Katara y Mai salieran. Toph y Suki se habían ido a dormir minutos atrás.

-Y… ustedes, ¿eran prisioneros de la Roca Hirviente?- pregunté para romper el silencio en la habitación.

-No, de hecho él era el Alcaide y yo era un guardia…- explicó un chico de unos 18 años, de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

-¿Tú eras el Alcaide? ¿No el tío de Mai era el Alcaide?- preguntó Zuko, dirigiéndose al otro chico, el parecía mayor, 19 o 20 años cálculo. Cabello castaño, ojos verdes.

-¿Esperaba que dejarán al antiguo Alcaide, a sabiendas que era el tío de una de las traidoras número uno de la Nación del Fuego? Eso no sería muy inteligente, ¿o sí, Príncipe Zuko?- el chico parecía enojado, de hecho parecía enojado desde que llegaron.

-Sólo Zuko, no tienes por qué hablarme tan formalmente… emm, no dijeron sus nombres- Zuko parecía extrañado por la actitud del castaño.

-Ryu- dijo desinteresadamente el mayor.

-Kenta- dijo indiferente el otro.

-¿Por qué el Alcaide y un guardia ayudaron a una chica como Mai?- preguntó Aang curioso.

-Tal vez, la pregunta que debería formarse Avatar Aang, es ¿por qué no ayudar a una chica como Mai?- dijo Ryu un poco a la defensiva.

-No me mal intérpretes y tampoco me hables formalmente. A lo que me refiero es ¿por qué arriesgar un puesto tan alto en la Nación del Fuego? O ¿por qué traicionar a la Nación del Fuego?- preguntó el Avatar.

-Nunca le he sido fiel a la Nación del Fuego, la Nación del Fuego me arrebató a lo que más amaba en este mundo y siempre busqué la manera de vengarme, ahora sólo busco la manera de ayudar a detener esta guerra y Mai fue una gran ayuda para poner en marcha ese plan. Créanme cuando digo que esa chica lo vale _todo_- Ryu puso cierta emoción en la última frase y miró a Zuko con determinación, el príncipe se limitó a sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Qué hay de ti Kenta?- preguntó Aang para calmar los ánimos.

-Yo… siempre le fui fiel a la Nación del Fuego, pero le soy más fiel al Alcaide y eso implica serle fiel a Mai, además la Roca Hirviente ya no era mi sitio y decidí ayudar a escapar, esa es la historia- explicó Kenta.

-¿Qué les paso? ¿Por qué vienen todos heridos?- pregunté, pero antes de que pudieran contestar, Katara salió cambiando por el pasillo.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntaron Zuko y Ryu al unísono.

-Va a estar bien, tenía muchos golpes y cortadas, pero sobrevivirá. Necesita descansar mucho, nada de esfuerzos. Creo que será algo complicado, se ve que no es una persona de estar mucho tiempo en la cama- explicó mi hermana.

-¿Cuántos días tendrá que estar en cama?- preguntó Ryu.

-Para que se recupere bien, diría que lo que resta de la semana.

-¿Tantos? No creo que podamos estar aquí tanto tiempo, ¿o sí?- preguntó Kenta algo nervioso.

-Pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten, ¿no, Zuko?- dijo Aang.

-Seguro, se pueden quedar todo el tiempo que quieran. Sí eso ayudará a Mai, pueden quedarse toda la vida…- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la boca de Zuko, parecía que se traía algo entre manos.

* * *

¿Me extrañaron? Perdón a todos los que esperaban este capítulo antes. Yo tampoco esperaba tardarme tanto (Me fui de vacaciones improvisadas). Pero bueno, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Mai y Zuko al fin se reunieron… ¿Ryu esta celoso? Y parece que todo está cayendo en su sitio. Espero que les haya gustado esto, ¿me dejan un review? Todo es bienvenido, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios. Sin más por el momento, me despido. GirlFanatic30.


	13. Recuperando su corazón

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Recuperando su corazón.

Mai's POV:

Habían pasado tres días desde que llegamos a Isla Ember. Katara, había venido todas las mañanas a revisar mis heridas, nuestra relación era tensa pero cordial, no éramos amigas pero tampoco vivíamos con las armas en las manos.

-Hola _princesa_, ¿qué tal tu noche?- Ryu entró a la habitación con una bandeja de comida en las manos y una sonrisa en su boca.

Después de que Katara revisaba mis heridas, Ryu me traía el desayuno y pasaba conmigo la mayor parte del día, si Ryu no estaba, Kenta tomaba su lugar. Ambos se portaban atentos conmigo, pero ninguno era la _persona_ que deseaba que estuviera conmigo…

-Bien, ¿cuándo dejarás de llamarme _princesa_?

-Nunca- dijo, mientras ponía la bandeja en mi regazo y jalaba una silla a lado de la cama.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?- pregunté y metí un pedazo de pan a mi boca.

-Bien, Kenta casi no roncó- se formó una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, Ryu y Kenta al dormir eran como un viejo matrimonio.

-Puedes dormir en otra habitación, no creo que a los demás les moleste.

-Tal vez tomé en cuenta tu sugerencia…

-¿Ya desayunaste?- Ryu se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, yo volteé a ver hacia la ventana y seguí comiendo. Pasamos unos 20 minutos sin hablar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ryu, llamando mi atención.

-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Pareces distraída, estas divagando- afirmó el chico.

-Mmm… sólo pensaba- dije silenciosamente.

-¿Puedo preguntar en qué?

-En que… según Katara, me estoy recuperando más rápido de lo que ella pensaba, así que, tal vez no tengamos que pasar el resto de la semana aquí. Si es así, podremos ir de inmediato a Ba Sing Se y reunirnos con los demás y aún tendríamos dos semanas completas para planear qué hacer el día del Cometa- expliqué con tono aburrido.

-¿Por qué presiento que eso es lo último que quieres hacer en este momento?- dijo Ryu, mientras me escaneaba con la mirada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- me hice la desentendida.

-Llegamos aquí hace tres días y compartimos el mismo techo con el hombre por el cuál empezaste a hacer todo esto, hombre con el cual no has hablado y por lo que dices, no hablarás. ¿En serio quieres dejar esta casa como si nada hubiera pasado y sin hablar con él?- fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿No eres tú el que tiene problemas con Zuko desde que llegamos?- me puse a la defensiva.

-¡No cambies el tema, Mai! Si yo tengo problemas con Zuko, es por ti y sólo por ti. ¡Odio que el tipo no haya tenido los pantalones para subir acá y rogarte perdón de rodillas por lo que te hizo en la Roca Hirviente! Pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, si nos vamos a largar de aquí y ese idiota no tiene el valor de encararte, entonces tú ve, desahógate y termina el ciclo con él o… o… arregla las cosas. Me parte verte esperando en esa cama a que él haga algo- mi respiración se aceleró, las palabras de Ryu habían tocado cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Era cierto, tenía que hablar con Zuko.

-Hablaré con él, sí eso te hace feliz.

-No se trata de lo que me haga o no feliz, Mai. Se trata de lo que a ti te haga feliz…- Ryu dijo eso con un tono nostálgico y me hizo pensar que arreglar o no las cosas con Zuko estaba a costa de la misma felicidad de Ryu.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunté con cautela. Ryu soltó un suspiro.

-Nada, seguiré con mi vida, siempre sigo con mi vida…- ahora Ryu era el que divagaba.

Terminé con mi desayuno en silencio, Ryu retiró la bandeja de mi regazo y salió de la habitación, aún sin decir nada.

Zuko's POV:

Estaba afuera de la habitación que ocupaba Mai a una distancia prudente, llevaba días debatiéndome entre entrar y no entrar. Oí como la puerta crujió y vi a Ryu salir de ella. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente. Ryu me dio una mirada que decía: "te voy a matar" y siguió caminando.

-Si yo fuera tú, actuaría antes de que él lo haga- volteé a ver a la persona de la que provenía la voz.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Kenta?

-El necesario para ver la mirada asesina de Ryu…- explicó el antiguo guardia.

-No le he hecho nada, no entiendo por qué me trata así- dije confundido.

-Vamos al patio, te explicaré un par de cosas…- Kenta comenzó a caminar y yo salí detrás de él.

Llegamos al patio, estaba vacío. Katara debía de estar con Suki preparando la comida, Toph y Aang entrenaban en la playa y Sokka perdiendo el tiempo por ahí.

-Le has hecho más a Ryu de lo que te imaginas…- comenzó Kenta.

-Sigo sin entender…- rodé mis ojos.

-Digamos que… le arrebataste, sin ningún esfuerzo, a Ryu a la persona por la que más se interesa en este momento- fruncí el ceño. -Si Zuko, Ryu está enamorado de Mai. Él estuvo consciente desde el principio de que Mai está enamorada de ti, pero no pudo evitar enamorarse de esa chica- estaba de alguna forma sorprendido, sabía que el ex-Alcaide tenía cierta atracción con Mai, pero no creí que estaba enamorado.

-Aun así, no es mi culpa que él se haya enamorado, tampoco es mi culpa que Mai no le haya correspondido- dije algo enojado.

-No te hagas el inocente, Zuko. No te justifico, no estuviste en la Roca Hirviente, no sabes el infierno que vivió Mai. Pero tampoco estas consciente de que todo lo que ella sufrió fue, indirectamente, por tu culpa. El enojo de Ryu no es porqué Mai está enamorada de ti o porqué ella no le corresponde, su enojo es porque tú, a pesar de todo lo que provocaste, no te has tomado la molestia de ir y hablar con ella. ¿Sabes, Zuko? Mai no puede ser la única con el interés de arreglar la relación, creo y Ryu también cree, que es tu turno de arreglar las cosas…- se formó un nudo en mi garganta.

-¿Crees que no he intentado hablar con Mai? Es sólo que no he podido, tu amigo siempre está con ella…

-No es justificación, si hubieses querido, hubieras ido a hablar con ella en la madrugada si hubiese sido necesario- tal vez tenía razón, tal vez estaba evitando a Mai porque no me quería dar cuenta de todo lo que yo había provocado o tal vez no quería escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirme.

-Hablaré con ella.

-Deberías, porque Ryu no es la clase de persona que deja pasar una oportunidad y si no actúas ahora, Mai no tardará en dársela y si quieres otro consejo, primero piensa lo que tienes que decir, después ve con ella- Kenta no me dejó contestar, él había salido del patio.

Estuve revisando, por lo que pareció una eternidad, mis pensamientos. Entre más ensayaba lo que planeaba decirle a Mai, más confuso parecía…

-¿Zuko?- _Genial_, lo que me faltaba, Sokka molestando. Rodé mis ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Sokka?- dije, tratando de sonar lo menos agresivo posible.

-Katara dice que si puedes ir a prender el fuego…

-Hay unas piedras para el fuego en la mesa, pueden usar esas- ahora que Sokka me había sacado de mis pensamientos, no los iba a recuperar tan fácilmente.

-Genial… Zuko, luces extraño.

-¿Te parece? Sokka, ¿podrías dejarme solo?- en serio quería estar solo y recuperar mis ideas antes de que se acabara este _día_…

-Yo sé que no eres el experto en abrirte con las personas y creo que es un rasgo bastante peculiar en ciertas personas de la Nación del Fuego, pero el día que hablamos en la playa, fui sincero. Si necesitas a alguien para que te escuché o incluso si necesitas algún consejo, lo haré con gusto…-Sokka tomó asiento al lado mío. Tal vez, él podría ayudarme.

-Soy un idiota…

-Bueno, eso todo lo sabemos- Sokka se rio un poco, yo me limité a mirarlo fríamente, funcionó.

-Voy a perder a Mai, si no hago algo pronto, voy a perderla para siempre- expliqué con un leve tono nostálgico.

-¡Al fin te das cuenta!- ¿acaso todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo un idiota, menos yo?

-¡NO SÉ QUÉ DEMONIOS HACER!- pellizque el puente de mi nariz.

-Tardaste tres días en darte cuenta de que estas siendo un completo idiota, ¿qué cambió? Pensé que te habías tardado tanto porque tenías un plan…- Sokka parecía estar disfrutando mi frustración.

-Tenía un plan, pero con los días se fue desvaneciendo y digamos que Ryu no ha sido de gran ayuda…

-Tienes que admitir que ese chico resultó ser una buena competencia- insisto, ¿soy el único que no se había dado cuenta de todos los problemas en mi relación?

-Sokka… no estas ayudando- sentí más frustración apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

-¿Cuál era tu plan? Tal vez deberías comenzar desde ahí.

-Ir a su recámara, arrodillarme y pedir perdón hasta el cansancio- expliqué, sabía que no era un buen plan.

-No es mala idea, sólo que es posible que acabes clavado contra una pared. Debes de pedirle perdón, es cierto, pero también tienes que decirle lo que sientes, tienes que demostrarle por primera vez tus verdaderos sentimientos y hacerle ver que en realidad la amas…- Sokka podía llegar a ser una molestia, pero esta vez me había sorprendido.

-No sé cómo decirlo…

-No lo pienses, sólo dilo o mejor aún… demuéstralo- el chico de la Tribu Agua me extendió una sonrisa. -No esperes más tiempo Zuko, ve.

Sokka se levantó y salió del patio, tenía que ir con Mai…

Kenta's POV:

Después de hablar con Zuko, fui con Mai para ver cómo estaba. Espero haber hecho que Zuko entrara en razón.

-Hola- dije, mientras esperaba en el umbral de la puerta a que me diera autorización para entrar. Para mi sorpresa, Ryu no estaba en la habitación.

-Hola, pasa…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunté, mientras me sentaba en la silla que siempre estaba al lado de la cama.

-Mejor, gracias- Mai parecía pensativa.

-¿Estás pensando?- pregunté, pero ya conocía la respuesta.

-Sí, yo pensaba en… no sé, el futuro- dijo como si estuviera resolviendo un acertijo.

-Genial… deberías hablar con Zuko.

-¿Qué?- creo que mi proposición le tomó por sorpresa.

-Habla con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde para los dos.

-¿Qué les pasa hoy? Ryu acaba de decirme lo mismo… además, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo la que dé el paso siempre?- Mai sonaba enojada.

-Él dará el paso, tal vez sólo necesita que le des un empujón…- la chica frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-No hice nada… pero estoy tan seguro que quiero apostar contigo- una sonrisa se formó en mi boca.

-¿Apostar?- Mai lucía extrañada.

-Sí, si Zuko no habla contigo al acabar el día, te doy una bolsa de oro. Si habla contigo tú me das una bolsa de oro…

-¿Estas tan seguro? Yo no estaría tan segura de que vendrá hoy…- Mai parecía convencida de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- yo estaba seguro de que mis palabras le habían llegado al príncipe.

-Hoy es… es una fecha complicada para él- explicó la _princesa_, mientras desviaba la mirada. Esos dos sí que se conocían de años…

-¿Por qué es una fecha complicada?- pregunté, pero antes de que me pudiera contestar, Ryu entró en la escena.

-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó el ex-Alcaide con el ceño fruncido.

-No.

-No, en lo absoluto- dijo Mai, me percate que el Alcaide tenía una bolsa de las que te dan en las tiendas cuando compras algo.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- pregunté.

-Lo que habíamos acordado…- dijo simplemente.

-Oh…

-¿Qué acordaron?- Mai ahora era la que tenía el ceño fruncido, creo que habían sido demasiados misterios por un día.

-Toma- Ryu le extendió la bolsa a Mai. La chica la abrió y descubrió en ella un vestido rojo, unos zapatos y accesorios para el cabello.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó confundida.

-Kenta y yo creímos que estar usando la ropa de los guardias de la prisión no era cómodo, así que decidimos ir a comprarte algo más cómodo- explicó Ryu.

-Él fue a comprarlo, yo sólo apoye la idea- dije, dándole el crédito a Ryu.

-Es lindo… no es algo que usaría en Ciudad Palacio, pero es lindo. Gracias- Mai miraba el vestido con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Nunca te había visto afuera de la prisión, así que le pedí a la señora que estaba atendiendo la tienda, que me ayudara y escogí el vestido porque era el estilo con el que mejor pensé que te verías, tampoco sabía que usabas en el cabello, así que la señora de la tienda me ayudo a escoger unas horquillas; igual fue con los zapatos. Había una chica con una complexión parecida a la tuya en la tienda, así que le pedí que se probará todo y lo compré, espero que te quede- Ryu explicó todo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Todo está perfecto, gracias- Mai tenía una genuina sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?- sugerí, Mai asintió y se levantó con cuidado de la cama. La chica se estiró y caminó con cautela hacia el baño.

Después de unos 15 minutos, Mai salió del baño, su cabello estaba sujetado con dos horquillas doradas con una pequeña piedra roja y caía como una cascada negra sobre su hombro derecho; el vestido rojo se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, era _strapless_, toda la parte del torso estaba lisa, tenía un listón dorado en la cintura y acababa en una falda un poco bolada de un material que parecía seda; los zapatos no estaban mal, eran de un color arena con bordados rojos.

-Sólo te falta la corona, princesa- Mai sonrió un poco.

-¿No está un poco corto?- Mai preguntó mientras veía la altura, le quedaba a la mitad de la rodilla.

-Se ve bien… te ves bien con todo el atuendo- animé a Mai.

-Gracias, es sólo que nunca había usado algo como esto. Tal vez no es tan corto como lo que usarían otras chicas, pero siento que es algo corto para mí. Además tampoco había usado mi cabello de esta manera, siempre lo he llevado… diferente- Mai se volteó hacia un espejo y admiraba su reflejo.

-Yo creo que te ves linda…- Ryu al fin habló.

-Gracias, escogiste un buen atuendo- Mai tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Mejor que la ropa de prisión?- preguntó Ryu, quién se posó atrás de Mai en el reflejo del espejo.

-Todo es mejor que la ropa de prisión, ¿saben? Esto es algo irónico, porque Ty Lee siempre quiso que me pusiera un vestido así y ahora que no está, es cuando lo uso…- Ryu puso una mano en el hombro de Mai y le sonrió.

Zuko's POV:

Sokka, Aang, Toph y yo estábamos al frente de la casa, en la playa. Aún esperaba mi oportunidad para ir a hablar con Mai.

-¡Mantente firme, Pies Ligeros!- gritó Toph.

-Lo intento, pero estar firme en la arena no es sencillo- Aang se justificó.

Siguieron entrenando, Sokka y yo observábamos, sentados en el pórtico de la casa.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- me preguntó Sokka, mientras apuntaba a mis manos.

-Nada…- contesté nervioso, tenía la piedra en forma de corazón que Mai me había dado cuándo éramos niños.

-Quiero ver…- en menos de dos segundos, Sokka se abalanzó hacia mí, lo que provocó que los dos cayéramos del pórtico hacia la arena.

Forcejeamos un rato, de repente me sentí como un niño de nuevo. Seguíamos forcejeando y dábamos un par de vueltas en la arena. No quería que Sokka tocara mi piedra, pero en uno de esos forcejeos, la piedra salió volando hacia el pórtico y cayó en unos pies ajenos.

-Mai, ¿no deberías de estar de estar en la cama?- preguntó Aang, de inmediato quité a Sokka de encima de mí y me levanté.

-No creo que estirar un poco mis piernas me haga mal, tres días en la cama no son buenos para nadie- explicó.

Mai traía puesto un atuendo completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado. Nos miramos unos segundos y después bajo la mirada hacia la piedra, la observó por unos segundos y se agachó a recogerla. La sostuvo en su mano y no dejó de mirarla, soltó uno de sus conocidos suspiros, cerró la mano en donde tenía la piedra y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Una vez que estuvimos a pocos centímetros de distancia, estiró su brazo con la mano empuñada, yo puse mi mano debajo de su mano y Mai soltó la piedra para que cayera en mi mano. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Zuko- dijo silenciosamente, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, ella se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Yo la observé irse y después volteé mi mirada a la piedra. Me quedé estático como 5 minutos.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños, Gruñón?- escuché que Toph preguntó, pero yo había comenzado a caminar hacia la casa para ir tras Mai.

Subí las escaleras, evitando las miradas curiosas de Ryu, Kenta, Suki y Katara. Caminé por el pasillo y descubrí que la antigua habitación que Azula compartía con Mai y Ty Lee, estaba abierta. Asomé la cabeza y vi a Mai sentada en el balcón que tenía vista a la playa, con una especie de libro en su regazo. Entré a la habitación y cerré la puerta, detrás de mí, cuidadosamente.

-No me dejaste agradecerte…- dije para llamar su atención, Mai levantó la mirada del libro y volteó a verme. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos y ella volvió su vista hacia el libro.

-Ya lo hiciste, puedes irte…- contestó fríamente.

-Quiero hablar primero- Mai se quedó estática por unos segundos, soltó un nuevo suspiro, cerró el libro de golpe y me encaró.

-Bien… te escucho.

-Lo siento. Siento haber venido a disculparme hasta ahorita, siento haberte dejado en la Roca Hirviente, siento haberte ocultado mis planes y siento haberte dejado mediante una carta- Mai tenía una expresión fría en su rostro. Una expresión que no podía leer.

-No te creo…

-¿Qué?- estaba siendo sincero.

-Si te hubieses sentido de esa manera no lo hubieras hecho, así de sencillo…- Mai me miraba firmemente, si lo hice fue para protegerla…

-Si lo hice fue porque… porque yo te…- Mai abrió los ojos y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-¡¿Por qué Zuko?! Dilo, sólo dilo…- de repente sentí ese muro que siempre había existido entre nosotros. Ella ocultaba sus sentimientos, yo dejaba que mi temperamento me controlara y de alguna manera, tampoco dejaba que mis sentimientos fluyeran. Después, recordé las palabras de Sokka: "_tienes que demostrarle por primera vez tus verdaderos sentimientos"._

-¡PORQUE TE AMO! ¿Feliz? Lo hice para protegerte, te alejé porque no quería perderte. ¿Sabes? Después de lo que paso en la Roca Hirviente, diario, durante semanas me pregunté si estabas bien, si ya me habrías perdonado o qué estarías haciendo, si te estaban tratando bien, si pensabas en mí, si seguías _viva_. Fue una tortura y al final se corrió el rumor de que estabas muerta y pensar en que te había perdido para siempre fue el peor sentimiento que he tenido en toda mi vida. No sabes lo que significó para mí, perder a la única persona que me quedaba y que en realidad amaba. Tortura es una palabra amable para lo que sentí en ese momento- sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y un par de lágrimas pincharon mis ojos. En los ojos de Mai también había lágrimas.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo, Zuko- Mai habló con la voz entrecortada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- fruncí el ceño.

-Todo eso que sentiste, todas las preguntas que te planteaste por tres semanas, son las mismas preguntas que YO me planteé durante tres años. Todas las noches, ese sentimiento de incertidumbre me invadía y sé que tú no decidiste irte, pero ahora sabes cómo me sentí todo ese tiempo- Mai estaba enojada, podía sentirlo en sus palabras.

-Al menos no sentiste lo que yo sentí cuando me dijeron que estabas muerta…

-¡¿Qué no lo sentí?! ¿Tengo que recordarte tu pequeño incidente con los piratas?- mis ojos se abrieron, no creí que Mai supiera que los piratas y Zhao habían intentado matarme, que casi lo logran y que me había hecho pasar por muerto un tiempo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Azula puede llegar a ser una gran fuente de información…- explicó, nunca había pensado en todo lo que ella me había extrañado en esos tres años de ausencia. Vi cómo más lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Yo…

-¡Cállate! Déjame terminar… regresaste, regresaste después de tres largos años y creí que estaríamos juntos y que todo estaría bien, pero decidiste irte el Día del Sol Negro y el sentimiento de incertidumbre regresó. Odiaba, que durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en la Nación del Fuego, siempre me hacías a un lado, siempre ocultando tus sentimientos, tus pensamientos, TODO. Si me hubieras contado tus planes, pude haberte ayudado e incluso pude haber aclarado tus ideas, pero siempre crees que estas solo, no aceptas la ayuda de nadie y aunque no lo creas, me duele que no confíes en mi…- Mai derramó un par de lágrimas, nunca la había visto llorar hasta hoy. Tampoco me había planteado la idea de que ella se sentía rechazada y que sentía que yo no confiaba en ella. Traté de abrazarla, pero se hizo a un lado.

-No era mi intención, nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte. No sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido, nunca pretendí hacerte a un lado y créeme cuando te digo que en ese entonces eras en la única persona en la que confiaba, la única, Mai.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me ocultaste tantas cosas?

-Porque… porque tenía miedo de perderte, tenía miedo de que en el momento en el que te confesara todo lo que estaba pasando, tú te fueras o me rechazarás porque ibas a creer que era un traidor- ahora un par de lágrimas habían abandonado mis ojos.

-Ese es tu gran problema, Zuko. Eres impulsivo, nunca te detienes a pensar en las posibilidades o en las consecuencias de tus actos, te adelantas a las demás personas haciendo estúpidas suposiciones de lo que pensarán o harán. No debiste decidir por mí, debiste haberme preguntado si quería ir contigo, debiste haberte acercado cuando te sentiste confundido- lágrimas furiosas escapaban de los ojos de Mai, intente abrazarla de nuevo, esta vez aceptó y sentí como lloraba en mi pecho.

-Mai, lo siento y no voy a parar de decir que lo siento hasta que en realidad lo creas. Todo lo que hice, lo hice porque te amo, porque quería protegerte y porque tenía miedo de perderte…- nos quedamos abrazados por un par de minutos, pero Mai nos separó suavemente.

-No me ibas a perder, tonto. No ibas a perderme por el simple hecho de que también _te amo_. Lo único que lograste es separarnos- tomé la cara de Mai entre mis manos y limpié sus lágrimas.

-¿Podrías perdonarme? ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?- Mai y yo nos miramos a los ojos.

-Podemos, si prometes no hacerme a un lado de nuevo, confiar en mí y nunca volver a romper conmigo por carta- se formó una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, cerré el pequeño espacio que había entre nosotros y besé a Mai. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último beso y este fue dulce y largo, incluso, tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

-Lo prometo.

* * *

Ahí acaba el capítulo 13, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que es un poco largo, pero está inspirada y sé que también lo subí más rápido de lo que acostumbro, pero tómenlo como un pequeño regalo por haberme tardado tanto con el capítulo anterior. ¿Qué les pareció la reconciliación? Estuvo un poco compleja de escribir, pero espero que haya llenado sus expectativas. ¿Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios? Todo es bien recibido. ¡Dejen sus reviews! Por cierto, mil gracias a TODOS los que han leído la historia, por los comentarios y a los nuevos seguidores. Sin más por el momento, me despido, GirlFanatic30.


End file.
